Adventure Time Present: Providence: the movie
by BetaGod8181
Summary: Lloyd, Rachet, and Leon home world is in danger, with the help with Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess, the plot thicken. Always rated "M" for mature.
1. Chapter 1

BetaGod's present: A very cheap production , made by BetaGod, created by BetaGod himself

Today folk, this won't be any ordinarily Fanfiction story, this will be a Fanfiction movie, today is today that we shall we the uprising and downfall of many thing come upon, all your friend shall be here, but yet everything will change during the movie, not to mean that there will be where all the character will die, the setting shall change, I wish you all a good and wealthy life, enjoy the movie.

Adventure Time present: Provenience

The sun shine on Earth, the dawn have awaken, bees and birds frolic the flowering field, then Baron with his jet pack burn it all down, all the bees and birds that innocently flew die.

Baron:(search around all this flowering field) These flower, they are blocking my view to see Lloyd and Leon, no matter I can just burn it all down.(equip a flame thrower into his right arm, and begin to burn the flower down) Damn, no sign of Lloyd and/or Leon, but now where are they?(turn around and saw Candy Kingdom) What's this, a Kingdom? Lloyd and Leon must live in here.(flew to Candy Kingdom)

Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom

Lloyd:(mediating with Finn, Jake,Princess Bubblegum and Rachet, outside) Remember, only concentrated on your third eye, so that way it will enhance your mind.(an third eye open up on his forehead)

PB:(impressed) Wow, I see you have master meditation.

Lloyd:(being a showoff by floating off the ground) Yes, yes, now you do the same, if you can do it.

Rachet:(doing the same thing as Lloyd is doing, expect he has technology to help him) Right at ya.

Finn: No fair, both of you are powerful magic user, you can do it with no sweat.

Lloyd: Exactly.(sense tingling) Something coming.

Jake: Who?

Lloyd: I can't tell, it look like it in super fast..(cut off by rocket shot that was coming to him, but he moved out of the way by the last second) Rocket? Who want to shoot rocket at me?

Rachet:(saw Baron, who was in mid-air, holding a rocket launcher) I think that answer your question.

Lloyd:(saw Baron) Captain!

Baron: That's right Lloyd.

Finn: You know this person?

Lloyd: Yes, that's Brigadier General Baron Vouin Sockoato, leader of the Intergalactic space military of many Empire and Civilization.

Baron: Yes, but I won't go to my usual theme, I'll cut it short and capture...(Leon intercepted Baron, and spear him into the ground)

Leon: Hey, hey, hey, if it isn't the Captain?

Baron: I'm not a Captain, I'm a Brigadier General.

Leon: Brigadier General doesn't sound very catchy, Captain does.

Baron: Whatever.

Leon: What bring you here?

Baron:(got up and dust rubble from his military outfit) Normally I would capture both of you, take you back to my ship, torture you till' you die, but I realized that I have other thing to do than kill both of you, you have to came back to our universe, our wise man predict danger.

Lloyd: Hmm, wise man never lie. Sorry people, I'm afraid that we have to return home and/or never come back.

Finn: Hold on, can't we just come to your home world and help you?

Baron:(turn around) Bring as many friend that you can hold, we leave by sundown.(turn back around to see Lloyd and Rachet have gotten their ship, with Finn and Jake boarding into it)

Lloyd: Gotten all we needed.

Baron:(speechless) Ahh, okay, I'll just get my ship here and we'll leave.

Uncle Gabby:(went outside with Flame Princess) Wait, wait, can you at least take Flame Princess with you?

Baron: Didn't I say "Bring as many friend that you can hold?"

Uncle Gabby: I wasn't there at the time.

Baron: Oh.(Flame Princess went into Lloyd and Rachet's spaceship, then Baron took out his key and called his spaceship, which his ship switched to autopilot mode, and went to where Baron was at, the ship landed and Baron got in his ship and flew out of there)

Rachet: Ah Gabby, why did you want to Flame Princess to come with us.

Uncle Gabby: As you may see, what if Flame Princess goes Clamyu?

Rachet: Who Clamyu?

Uncle Gabby: Goes into labor? And I have zero experiences of it.

Rachet: Oh, but if she get pregnant mess all over my ship, I'll charge you for the clean up.

Uncle Gabby: I don't have any money.

Rachet: Then I'll just take your monkey feet for a fair trade.

Uncle Gabby: That doesn't sound like a very good trade.

Rachet:My trades is never good when you're out of money .(left Uncle Gabby and went into the ship)

Inside the ship

Jake:(amazed by the interior of the ship) Whoa, so futuristic.

Finn: I wonder in there home world would be the same as this spaceship?

Jake: Me too.(knuckle punch Finn's hand)

Leon:(boarding the spaceship) All aboard.(close the hangar and they launch off) You guys and lady better have their seat belt on you, this trip might get bumpy.(Finn and Jake put on their seat belt as Rachet started the spaceship and they launch off into space, when they pass through the Earth's sphere and went into space, a bunch of satellite were crush by the spaceship, then they activated into hyperspace)

Finn:(looking at outside) Wow! The colors of Hyperspace, so wonderful, the variant of color.

Lloyd: Yeah, you'll be seeing this all the time when you're traveling in space, so it's not so as wonderful as you may think.

Finn: But still, this is my first time in Hyperspace.

Lloyd: Very so.

Thanks to the rebound of advance technology, they were out of their galaxy and into another galaxy within minute, when they out of Hyperspace, they was in space traffic.

Lloyd: Oh that's right, this is rush hour.

Jake: Rush hour?

Lloyd: The hour where everyone gets out of work, and try to get home as fast they could.(a space car nearly have hit them)

Rachet:(opening the window to yell at the driver) WATCH WHERE ARE YOU GOING, ASSHOLE!(the driver have pointed his middle finger at Rachet) Oh, you want to play me like that? Time to deal my cards.(he was about to overload that person car, but GlaDSO have stop him and closed the window)

GlaDSO: Don't you know, you don't solve anything with violence.

Rachet: He flip me out, I can't take that with passiveness.

GlaDSO: Still, violence isn't the answer.

Rachet:(growl then went to moaning to himself)

Meanwhile, Leon, Jake were playing Gloxbox(futuristic version of chess)

Leon:(commending the General) General, E-minor to delta.(the General move and taken one of the Jake's High priestess, which was close to the King)Check.

Jake:(panicking, begin to sweat) Ah, sick 'em.(all of Jake's piece begin to attack Leon)

Leon:(grabbing the Jake's piece off of him) No fair, you can't just have your unit attack me, that's a last resort.

Jake: You almost have me in a checkmate, Leon. I have no other choice than do that.

Lloyd: Actually, you can easily take the General, it was...

Leon and Jake: STAY OUT OF THIS, LLOYD!(Lloyd have shut his mouth then fell while Jake and Leon arguing )

Many hours later.

Rachet:(sleeping with GlaDSO, then woke up by a alarm sound) Ohhh..(yawning, then saw bold words saying "ALERT!ALERT! YOU'RE ABOUT TO ENTER A PLANET!") It's about time.(got out of the bed and got in his seat and press the only red button, then show the planet and the information of it, the planet was called Chron gamma eight, the New York like planet, and aslo Lloyd, Leon, and Rachet's semi-home planet) Perfect.(they went to the planet, but in the Thermosphere, because there was a harbor for spaceship to enter and go, and Rachet landed in there)

Lloyd:(looking outside) Hey guys and lady, I think we're here.

Jake: Oh yeah, I can't wait for the excitement and adventure of being in Lloyd, Leon, and Rachet's home planet.

Leon: Well, it's a semi-home planet, our home planet is...

Lloyd:(cut Leon off) Don't tell them our home planet, let their curiosity peek to the fullest, then we will tell them.

Leon: Ah(winked at Lloyd) I got you.

Rachet:(went into their everyone was at) Alright, let's get out of here by 3.5 seconds, a machine is coming here to force us out of here.(Everyone out of the ship as quickly as they can, once they were outside, they meet Baron, who was sitting in a couch, reading a newspaper)

Baron:(threw the newspaper when he saw Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Leon, Lloyd and Rachet) About time you got here.

Finn: How did you got here so fast?

Baron: I have my ways to get here so fast.

Rachet: Let me guess, you didn't get stuck by rush hour.

Baron:(knew what's Rachet was talking about, and deny it) No I didn't, I use a magical transporter device that got me here that fast.

Rachet: Yeah, and they call me the magical golden maiden.

Lloyd: Really?

Rachet: No!

Lloyd:(one tear drop came out of his eye) No golden maiden?

Jake:(looking at the harbor) So Wonderful.(begin to spiral with happiness)

Roach:(a Roach with a A-shirt, construction hat, a mustache, and a belt with a saw, hammer, wrench, screwdriver, and a ruler came) Hello there, I came here to pick up your suitcases and bags.(looking at Jake) Your dog friend is weird.

Jake:(saw the giant Roach) AHHH! GIANT COCKROACH!

Rachet: Hey Alberto.

Alberto:(grabbing Finn's face) Hmm, who are these thing, Rachet? I can't tell these royal people are one or the another.

Lloyd: They're Finn and Jake from another galaxy.

Alberto: Seen so.(when he tried to grab Flame Princess's face, his hand burn) YEOW! I see that I can't touch a woman that's made out of fire. Anyway Rachet, do you have any suitcase and/or bags that you want me to take?

Rachet: No need, nice meeting you, Alberto.

Alberto: You too, Rachet.(left the group to carter with his work)

Lloyd: You'll be seeing alot more of that.

Jake: What do you mean?

Lloyd: I mean alot more of strange, I mean like this.(show Jake vast amount of Aliens walking and walking, a carefree in their lives, buying and selling junk and such)

Jake: They're just like us, buying and selling.

Rachet: Yeah, very well then.

Lloyd: Rachet, Rachet.

Rachet: What Lloyd?

Lloyd: I want to make a quick pit stop at my home.

Rachet: I don't care.

Lloyd: Alright everybody, before we do anything, I have to go to my home first.

Finn: Why do we have to follow you to your home?

Lloyd: I said so, and so you won't be killed by anybody.(Lloyd grabbed everybody and teleported out of the harbor and into his house in the swamp)

The End of Part.1

Don't sue me man Production

2012copyrighted


	2. Chapter 2

Here come Part.2, Enjoy

Lloyd grabbed everyone and teleported from the Harbor, and into his home in the swamp.

Jake:(looking at Lloyd's house) I see you don't care about where your home is, but why in a swamp?

Lloyd: Ask Rachet, he wanted it.

Rachet:(answering Jake's question) Is for experimenting on nature. Now let's get out of this area, methane bubble often popped, releasing foul odor, and Flame Princess can set this entire swamp in fire if a bubble popped.(they move out of the bubble and went to front part of Lloyd's house) Alright,(hear popping of the bubble) get in the house.(everybody went into Lloyd's house so they won't be killed by the odor)

Lloyd: Here's I want you to do, be extra quiet, my wife may be here.

Jake: YOU HAVE A WI..(Lloyd put his hand on Jake's mouth)

Lloyd: Shh..(looking around) It's dangerous, very dangerous to talk very loud like that.

Woman: I can hear you since you have enter the house with your brother and friends, Lloyd.

Lloyd: Shit, she's here.

Finn: Who's here? Lloyd, you are leading out informat...(a bolt of lighting plunges Lloyd outside, as a giant bolt that look like a woman went outside, Rachet was caught in the electricity and gotten shocked by it, and Rachet fell to the floor) Oh no, Rachet are you ok?

Rachet: That happen every time when I home.

Meanwhile outside

Lloyd:(fell onto a man eating plant, then he broke free from the man eating plant) Wow wee, I guess she have been eating her vegetable since I was gone.

Woman:(went on Lloyd, and electricity shock Lloyd, then turn into a orange haired woman, her anger turned into love and begin to kiss Lloyd, romantic style) Oh Lloyd, I miss you, I miss you so much.(begin to cry)

Lloyd: I was only gone for two days, which on Earth is 10 months.

Woman:(stop crying) You went to Earth?

Lloyd: Yes.

Woman: How is Earth like?

Lloyd: I would say post-apocalyptic, human have killed each other with a nuclear war.

Woman: That suck.

Lloyd: And(took out a playboy bunny suit) I got this, for erotic role play.

Woman: Sweet.(got off of Lloyd) Who are those people, anyway?

Lloyd: Ah yes, they are the inhabitant of what's left of Earth.

Woman: Survivor, I want to flirt with the young hero.

Lloyd: Put on the Bunny suit, or no matter, it's already on you.

Woman:(saw her clothes change into the Bunny suit) How did you got this on me?

Lloyd: Remember, that's a trademark secret.(what actually happen, Lloyd made it magically appear on her clothes)

Finn:(went outside, wearing a gas mask so he wouldn't be killed by the odor admitting from the bubbles) Lloyd, Lloyd, don't move anywhere, I'm gonna help you fight this lighting monster.

Lloyd: No need, already taken care of.(Finn meet Lloyd and the woman that was wearing the bunny suit, then Finn begin to blush)

Finn:(stared at the woman) Argggghhhgghhh. Anyway, where is that lighting monster, I got(took out a pair of rubber glove) RUBBER GLOVES!

Women:(went close to Finn, and begin her finger on Finn, blushing even bigger) Don't worry about that little old lighting monster, I shall take care of that.

Finn: Eeeeeee...(went down on the floor, then got back up) Ok, okay, what's your name?

Woman: My name, my name, that's easy, It Felicia Alexinsono Kindu.

Finn: You're his brother?

Lloyd: No, the webbed wife take the last me of the husband.

Finn: Yikes, how embarrassing.( Lloyd looking at a plant monster, cover in lichen, was about to grab Finn behind, then Lloyd threw a bottle of acid at it and run away as the lichen bubble) What the hell was that?

Lloyd:(got up) I'll explain later, I realized it dangerous in this swamp.(Lloyd, Felicia, and Finn ran to the house as vine begin and tried to grab Finn, then Lloyd close the door, severing the vine) That was close.

Finn: What were those thing and why did it tried to get me, especially me?

Lloyd: They're Lycen or Eximius mutari herba monstrum.

Finn: I didn't get what you mean.

Lloyd: Basically they're a group of living cells bunch up upon each other.

Finn: Go on.

Lloyd: That's it, and they eat Humans.

Finn: Oh, why on Humans?

Lloyd:(the vine were breaking through the door) No time, get the bottles of acid that I leave on the table.

Finn: I wouldn't think it's safe to leave acid on the bottle.

Lloyd: It's only in pill form, they're safe even if the bottle crack.

Finn: Oh, that make perfect sense.(Finn grab the bottle to Lloyd, then mumble to himself"Make perfect sense for us to die." Finally, Lloyd open the door and threw the bottle at the Lycen and the Lycen bubble and left)

Lloyd: Phew, glad that's over.

Baron:(came into the room) Bored as hell, get me out of here.

Lloyd: Sure,(open the door, and Baron saw Lycens with fork, knife, and napkin, mouth watering) I think your friend invited you for dinner.

Lycen:(German accent) Yeah, dinner.

Baron: Okay, nevermind.(Lloyd closed the door)

Jake:(came into the room) Can we get out here?

Lloyd: Sure.(open the door again, and they were a woman at the door)

Lycen:(disguise as the woman) C'mon, let's go, I'm you're tourist.

Jake: Okay.(get block by Leon) Leon c'mon, women.

Leon: Are you sure you want to trust that woman?

Jake: Why?(Leon threw a bottle of Acid at the woman , then begin to bubble) What's wrong with you?

Leon: You'll thank me later.(left the room, then the women turn into a Lycen and left)

Jake: Oh. What were those thing?

Lloyd:(close the door) They're Lycen, disguises as women. We can't go out here right now, it's nighttime, Lycen come out of their nest and/or homes to scavenge Human that are out of their homes, and we're in the greatest hour to be killed, we'll have to sleep for the night.

Jake: Oh man.

That following night, Leon show Finn and Jake where are the bedroom are.

Leon: All right, you'll be waken up at 8:00 hour sharp, so get to sleep mode as quickly as you night.(close the door)

Jake:(suspicious) Hmm, I think something is wrong with Leon.

Finn: Why do you say that?

Jake: I don't know, it just I think of that.(a dark eerie shadow appear, coming near to Jake)

Finn:(saw the dark, eerie shadow) Jake, don't move anywhere.

Jake: Why?

Finn: Something is coming near you.

Jake:(saw the shadow) Huh?(grab Jake and pull him in the dark)FINN!

Finn: JAKE!(went into the dark, and grab Jake) Jake, Jake, are you ok?

Jake:(frighten, then went back to normal) Now, I'll have nightmare.

Finn: Don't worry, Jake, I will be with you.

Jake: You're not helping me.

Finn: I wonder about Flame Princess.

Meanwhile, Lloyd direct Flame Princess to her room in the basement

Lloyd:(showing Flame Princess the room) Okay, you got everything you need to rest for the night.

FP: It look so beautiful.(Lloyd set up laser grid on the window) What are the laser for?

Lloyd: So the Lycen wouldn't kill you. Good night.(close the door)

FP: This room isn't like home, time to burn it down.(Flame Princess shot fire at the bed, but the fire didn't even burn the bed) What the?(came to the bed, and touch the bed) This bed must have a fire shield on it.

?: Or the bed has fireproof material.

FP:(has fire on her hands) who goes there?

?:(a man with no mouth appear) Allow to myself, my name is Flarguard, the element master.(Flame Princess burn Flarguard, but nothing happen) I see you are a Fire wielder.

FP: Depend, are you Fire user?

Flarguard: Fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products. You can change the color of the flame by changing the properties of the fire.(made a fire, then change it into blue)

FP: Wow, you're a master fire wielder.

Flarguard: Yes I know.

FP: Can you teach me?

Flarguard: Sorry, it take years to master fire alone.(turn into smoke and disappear)

FP: Many years?(she went on the bed and sleep)

The following morning

Lloyd:(opening the door, checking for Lycen, then relief since there was none of them) Good, since there none of them, we can go outside.

Baron:(ran toward outside) Hooray, I can finally leave this rat pit.(only to be stop by Acri Soldiers) Guy, hello, I didn't mean to run, I meant to stay in this house until you tell me to go.(Baron went back to his room, only in fear since Acri Soldier outrank Brigadier Generals)

Acri Solider: We are looking for Lloyd "Iron Stallion" Kindu.

Lloyd: I'm the person that you are looking for.

Acri Solider#2: Good. Bring in the Major Supreme General(not a real military rank, as you may know) Cybrewaki...

Cybrewaki:(pitching the soldier mouth with his sickle sharp fingers) You know, you don't have to say my name all the time.(let his grip off of the Acri Solider's mouth, and the Acri Solider was speechless) Lloyd, nice to meet you.

Lloyd: Cut your greeting short, Major Supreme General, the wise men have tell that danger is coming.

Cybrewaki: And they were right, indeed.

Lloyd: Well, don't leave out any information, man. Spill the bean, man.

Cybrewaki: Okay, but you won't like it.

Lloyd: I'm not liking it already.

Cybrewaki:(took out a holograph) As you may see in this holograph.(the holograph show a ten years old schoolboy)

Lloyd: Providence!

Cybrewaki: Yes, he have gotten out of prison recently, mass murder, cult and non-cult suicide happen.

Finn:(listening to Lloyd and Cybrewaki's conservation) Hold up, who's Providence?

Lloyd: Providence is a boy that is equally as strong as me, you might say he's a God.

Finn: What!

Lloyd: Yeah, we're pretty much screwed, the boy likes to censored violent and sexual theme, make it into a ultra-friendly planet for everyone.

Cybrewaki: But luckily, Providence haven't advance any further than two planets, rumors have it that they were all gangsters planet, and Providence taken over those planets. If we're able to delay Providence, Lloyd can able to rip out his heart.

Lloyd: I can't possibly get close to the boy, I would die if I take that particular action.

Cybrewaki: You're right, we need a better plan.

Providence:(looking through a crystal mirror) Yes indeed, Mr. Kindu, I shall have our little rematch, and this time I shall win. Roger.(ring a bell)

Roger:(a tall, well manned butler came into Providence's room) Yes Providence?

Providence: It's time to make a visit from a special friend.

Roger: I shall get the Pokeball ready.

Providence: Yes indeed.(boy laugh)

To be continued...

Don't sue me production

2012copyrighted


	3. Chapter 3

Part. 3, here we go

Cybrewaki:(thinking, but only thinking about the plan that Lloyd have rejected) I sorry, that's the only way, no alternative.

Lloyd: So basically, I will die no matter what.

Cybrewaki: That's the wise man have predicted, you will die protecting all your friend.

Lloyd:(angry)Grrr!(summon a table and flip it) Can't you think of anything else than me dying?

Cybrewaki: You can't go against wise man foreshadowing ability.(a old man came into the house)

Old man: Oh, major supreme, you and you're false bad news telling as usual.

Cybrewaki:(salute) Elder wise man Gotyoukoto, I though you have retired.

Gtkt: I came back one last time, for the good ol' time.

Lloyd: Gotyoukoto, is all that gonna happen where I'm gonna die?

Gtkt:(grin) Lloyd, you can't just think that you will die, there are unlimited choice to your faith, who know, you might not die after all this, you still might be alive. You got to free yourself, go deep through the rabbit hole, you shall find the answer within the answer of it, but you won't listen to a old man, your youth mind think I'm just a crazy old coop.

Lloyd: I don't think of old people of that, senior citizen are wise.

Gtkt: Ah yes, music in my ear, no one have say that in years.

Cybrewaki: But the other wise man have said Lloyd will die.

Gtkt: There all young wise man, not fully mastered the foreshadowing technique yet.(check his watch) Oh dear, time for me to leave.

Lloyd: Wait, can you tell me what will happened?

Gtkt: You'll have to find it out yourself.(he left Lloyd's house, only to turn into butterfly)

Rachet:(holding a cup of tea) Gee, you got schooled by a old man.(open a slot and pour tea into the slot)

Lloyd: Shut up Rachet, I don't need your backtalk.

Rachet: Whatever.(put the tea cap and fancy plate into his slot and crush them both with the slot)

Cybrewaki: Okay then, we need an alternative plan,(the Acri Solider raise his hand) Which not evolve not stealing any idea from A-team the movie.(the Acri Solider put down his hand, then put it back up) Or Star Wars series.(the Acri Solider put his down again) Alright then, from let's hear form these people.(Baron came out of his room) Non military people like. More like(point at Finn) Blondie there.

Finn: Oh, who me? Ahh..(blushing) I think we should attack early before this boy named Providence build up his defense or some other thing.

Rachet: I don't think so, that idea is poorly explain.

Finn: Like you have any better idea.

Rachet: Yes I do. Lloyd, you won't like it, but we should get Thrasher and X43b-7.

Lloyd: WHAT!(grab Rachet) YOU KNOW WE SHOULD NEVER GET THEM, THEY TRIED TO KILL ME THE LAST TIME! And beside, they're able to kill Gods if they want to.

Rachet: I know, but Providence is a Demigod, like you, they will kill him first.

Lloyd: That may be true, but they want my head only.

Leon: Come on Lloyd, you have no choice. I mean, what plan did you have?

Lloyd:(thinking of a plan) Damn, alright then, but don't provoke me from killing both of them.

Rachet: Righty-o.(took out a flare, went outside, and shoot it up to the sky.)

Lloyd: What with that all about?

Rachet: They're coming, give them a couple...(a cyber gladiator knight bashes through Lloyd, making him to fall onto the floor)of..minute.

?:(laugh with triumph as he has his foot on Lloyd) I see you have no choice to come to me,(laugh) how pathetic.

Lloyd: Get off of me, Prometheus.

Prometheus: Why should I?

Finn:(leap to Prometheus, with his sword) BECAUSE OF ME!(Prometheus, using his sword, block Finn, and threw him out of the house)

Prometheus: Who else challenge me?(Felicia shot lighting to Prometheus, and paralyze him, then Lloyd pushes him off of him)

Felicia:(comfort Lloyd) Lloyd, Lloyd my darling, are you okay?

Lloyd: Chest...feeling...like...squashed tomato. Help me, grandpa.(faint)

Felicia:(facial expression turn into anger, then stared at Prometheus, with lighting coming out of her eyes)

Rachet: Uh oh, I think you want to start running.

Prometheus: I Can't move.(Felicia grab Prometheus and started to beat him into a bloody pulp) No, no, no.(Felicia grab the kitchen sink) Not the kitchen sink, anything but that.(she threw at his legs, and he scream) MY LEG! Can't we settle this over tea?(then he was beaten with a bat) NO!

Finn:(went back into the house, and watch with horror) Dear God, I can't believe a woman is able to brutally beat a man down, I should think twice before me and Bubblegum gets into a fight.

Leon: I think I having second thought now.(then Felicia put on bass knuckle, and punch Prometheus right in his face) Eeee, even with the bass knuckle, it seen to hurt even more.

Lloyd:(got out of faintness) Ugh,(saw Felicia mowing down Prometheus, then went to Felicia to stop her) Felicia, stop, you did enough punishment for one day, take some vitamin, and watch some T.V. and some sort.

Felicia: Well okay.(then went to Prometheus) I'll be back for round two.

Prometheus:(body fill with horror and fear, and begin to moan) Why? I didn't deserve this.

Lloyd: Well, if you mess with me, you have to deal with my wife.

Prometheus: Don't say that wretched word.

Lloyd: What wife?

Prometheus:(screamed)I'M GETTING OUT OF THIS CRAZY CONVENTION!(then ran out of the house)

Lloyd: Wired, isn't he Finn?(look at Finn and Jake, who were paused with fear and horror in their faces)

Finn: Lloyd, your wife is psychopathy crazy.

Jake: I thought Flame Princess was crazy, but now, your wife even more crazier than her.

Lloyd: Yeah, we both make the perfect couple, a destructively perfect couple.

Leon: Are we gonna go now, I want to get rid of my sadistic thought.

Lloyd: Alright then, let's go, go, go.

After a montage of getting everyone ready, they were all in the spaceship, at the harbor, ready to launch.

Rachet:(talking into speaker) Is everyone ready?

Everyone: YEAH!

Rachet: Alright, prepare to launch.(Rachet started his ship and flew out of the Harbor)

Few hour later, he received a message for Major Supreme Cybrewaki.

Rachet: Ah, yes a message.(he open up the message, and it was Providence, who use a fake name) PROVIDENCE! You know I never look back at a militarist.

Providence:(laughs) That's right, Rachet.

Rachet: What do you want?

Providence: Oh, I don't know, revenge of course.

Rachet: Well, we're gonna stop you dead at your track.

Providence: Tis, tis, you haven't realize that I have a plan.

Rachet: What plan?

Providence: You'll know, you'll know.(he ended the message, then laughs) Pitiful fool, they didn't realize that I have my way of getting rid of those pests, I shall fire them a laser. Oh Roger, fire the laser cannon.

Roger: But sir, I don't think the laser would hit them, you're too far away.

Providence: That's why I upgraded them.

Roger: Hmm..quite, firing laser.(pull the lever, and the laser cannon fire, a few second later, the laser hits Rachet's spaceship)

Rachet:(couldn't move his spaceship) Aurggghh!(look at the screen, and it said "Critical error, ship unable to move, be calm as the ship come to a complete crash") Perfect, just perfect.

Lloyd:(went into the room, panicking) RACHET, WHAT'S GOING ON!

Rachet: It the works of Providence, now we're gonna crash into a nearby planet.

Lloyd: Oh.(screamed as he hold on Rachet, then the ship have crashed landed on a burdened planet)

Roger:(checking the radar) Sir, the eagle is down.

Providence: Excellent.(laughs)

Roger: And your sponge bath is ready.

Providence: Sweet.

Many hours later, Rachet and Lloyd got of unconsciousness.

Rachet: Ohhh, what happened?(looking around, and saw his ship was in wreck) NOOOO!(went into his ship, and check for what left of his ship that he can savage) He done it, that bastard, he destroy it all.(pound the ground just like the movie, Planet of the Ape) She's all dead, crush by the impact.

GlaDSO: Excuse me, Rachet, I'm fine, I switched into my body before the impact.

Rachet: Dead, dead, bye,bye.(whimper, then got over it) Hey a city.(looks at the city, nearby from their location, then he took out from his slot, a box, and drop it on the floor, it open up a all terrain truck, with dual blaster on top of the car)Let's go, people.(he enter the truck)

GlaDSO:(crushed that Rachet have ignore her) He never have look at me.(went onto the sand, and started to get depressed)

Rachet:(opening the window, and peeking out of it) That mean you too, GlaDSO. I didn't forget about you.

GlaDSO:(got over the depression, and for full it with happiness) You never forget about me?

Rachet: Why would I? You're the minor character of this series.

GlaDSO:(confused) What?

Rachet: Nevermind, just get in the truck.(GlaDSO enter the truck)

Finn:(laying on a palm tree) Hold on, there's only one woman, Jake and Leon are gone.

Lloyd:(gasping) Felicia and Flame Princess are gone.

Finn: Don't forget about Jake and your brother Leon.

Lloyd: Wait a second.(took out a can of TAB and Diet Cola soda from his jacket)

Finn: There's no time to drink sodas.

Lloyd: No, this is a women's favorite drink, if I open these can up, they will be coming to us.(open the cans up, and nothing happened) Well, what you know, no women tackling my ass over sodas this time.

Rachet: This must mean that they're far from our area, we should go now.(Lloyd and Finn enter the truck, and Rachet drive out of the beach)

Meanwhile in a unknown location

FP:(waking up, only to see a giant Meal worm on her leg) AHHH! GROSS!(shot a fireball)

Meal worm:(screeching) Babies.(hit by the fireball, which plunges it away from her)

FP: Where the bloody hell am I?(checking around the room, it was cover in spider web and exoskeleton of the Meal worm) I think I'm in a room with creepy crawlies.

Flarguard: Yes indeed.

FP:(notices that Flarguard came back) You came back for me.

Flarguard: Yes, but we should get out of here, the spider is due to get back in her home anytime now.

Felicia:(bash the wall down) Super awesome appearance!(Flame Princess and Flarguard look dazed and scared) Sorry about that, I have super hearing, and I heard someone was opening my favorite can of soda, TAB. I trying to escape here, want to follow me?

FP: I don't have a choice, but okay.

Flarguard: Are you sure is that is...

Felicia:(cutting Flarguard off) SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!(Felicia bashes through many doors, left and right, Flame Princess and Flarguard followed her, only to be with fear)

Meanwhile with Jake and Leon

Jake:(opening his eye, only to see, he was trapped in a stasis field, with Leon) Hey Leon, who trap us this time?

Leon:(noticing the room) I don't know, but it's coming to me.(a door open, revealing a female scientist, a shadow, and a Orc) Holy shit, it them.

Scientist: That's right, and prepare for trouble.

Shadow: Raise your bet, your change are double.

Scientist: To infect those who come to our sight.

Shadow: To ravage whose who deserve it right.

Scientist: I'm Moshella.

Shadow: Quartzel, that's a name.

Leon:(cutting their song off) Alright, alright, enough with stealing song from Pokemon.

To be continue...

Don't sue me man Production

2012copyrighted


	4. Chapter 4

Is it part four already? And this time we'll have a little help from the viewer, every time when someone say the certain word of a reproductive system, DRINK!

Moshella:(taking off of her glasses) You know we taken hours of rehearsal.

Orc: ORC! ORC! We only taken a few minutes.

Moshella: SHUT YOUR MOUTH, ORC!(Orc buttoned his mouth closed) Now onto you, Leon. I have a bone to pick on you.

Leon:(changing the subject) You're gonna have sex with me?

Moshella: No, maybe, but anyway, worse than that.

Leon:(poker face) You're pregnant, and you want to have sex with me?

Moshella:(begin to blush) I am not pregnant, my breast are just that big.

Leon:(changing the subject again) I'll put cream all over my body, and wait until you lick it off.

Moshella:(blushing even more) Grrr.

Jake: Leon, what are you talking about cream?

Leon:(telepathy talking) I'm sexing a woman, don't ask me how I do it.

Jake: Oh.

Leon: So where was I? Oh right,(turn erotic) my nipple are harder and calloused as brick.

Moshella: Nice try, you're flirting with me.

Leon: Are you sure? Or I'm expressing my love to you.

Moshella: Don't lie to me, I have a history of men lying to me, a very bad history.

Leon: Get me out of this stasis field, and you'll get your prize.(when Moshella was gonna deactivate the stasis field, then Felicia bashes down the wall)

Felicia: Need help, anyone?

Leon: No, she's gonna ruin my plan.

Moshella: Plan, what plan?

Jake: Bad call, Leon.

Leon: Oh, I should never say that out loud.

Moshella: I should have known this from all this time, you're just like all the other men, flirting me for freedom,well no more, no more.(grab a giant needle) Time for me to have my payback.

Leon: What with the needle?

Moshella: Oh, I don't know, INJECT YOU WITH VENOM UNTIL YOU DIE!(as Leon was about to get injected with venom , Felicia lighting punches Moshella)

Leon: That's a good sister in law, now get us free.(Felicia broke the machine that was connected to the stasis machine, and Jake and Leon were free)

Felicia: C'mon everybody, follow me.(cartwheel out of the room, and Flarguard and Flame Princess peek into the wall, only terrified)

Flarguard:(scared) Madam Felicia is crazy.

Leon: Yeah, I wonder how the rest are going.

Meanwhile with Rachet, GlaDSO, Lloyd, Finn

Finn: Wait a second, I think we left Baron.

Lloyd: Who's Baron?

Finn: Isn't he your friend?

Lloyd: Oh, that person, yeah he's fine.

Finn: But, but.

Rachet: HE'S FINE! No more comment.

Meanwhile on up of the truck

Baron:(frustrated and angry, knowing that they abandon him on the beach) They forgot about me,well this isn't worse than Lloyd left me with those thugs.

Back to the other group

Leon:(following the smashed wall that Felicia have made, then gasp for air) Gee, for a woman, she sure alot of energy in her.

Jake:(on Leon's back) Yeah, she sure does.

Leon: Jake, get off of me.(grab Jake and threw him off)

Jake: What?

Leon: You use me as your personal camel back ride as I was running.

Jake: Remember Leon, I need to save my energy.

Leon: For what?

Jake: Don't worry about that.(run away from Leon)

Leon:(chase Jake) JAKE! DON'T LEAVE ME IN SUSPENSE! You know what happened when to leave me in suspense?(chase up to Jake, only to see that he looks at Felicia, that who was knockout on the floor) Great, she run out of energy in asleep.

Jake: What are we gonna do?

Leon:(pick up Felicia) It appear that we'll have to find a way out of here, I guess bashing and smashing through wall have tired her out. C'mon Jake, let's go.(stopped) Wait a second.

Jake: What, what Leon, what is it?

Leon: I can teleport out of here, but it's different from Lloyd.

Jake: How different?

Leon: Mine has more of a explosive take to it.

Jake: I don't know what are you talking about.

Leon: I have explosive teleport, I will blow everything up within 25 millimeters.

Jake: Oh, that make sense.

Flarguard:(Chase up to Jake and Leon, with Flame Princess on his back) Do you know(panting) how to get out of here?(panting) This woman(panting) weight like a ton.(panting)

FP: I don't care.

Leon: Yes, but you have to be altogether now, mines is more destructive than Lloyd's.(Everyone hold on to Leon, and he teleported out of here, and made explosions after he teleported, and they were outside) What you know, we're outside, my teleporation have worked.

Flarguard: No time to get cocky on us, we still have to find the rest.

Leon: Oh.(disappointed) But first, we'll have to make a flare to signal us where we at.(they all looked at Flame Princess)

FP: What?

Leon: You're like a floating fireball, you can shoot a fireball into the air, it will act just like a flare into the night.

FP: Oh, just because I can shoot fire, doesn't mean you can treat me as a flare gun.

Flarguard:(took out a flare gun) How about I shoot my flare gun into the sky?

Leon: Hmm, maybe that'll work.

Flarguard: All of you stand back as I shoot this flare into the sky, there might be spark flying.(everyone took a brief step back as Flarguard shot the flare gun into the sky and let out a reddish explosion)

Jake: I hope this flare gun work.

Flarguard: It will, it will.

Meanwhile

Rachet: Here I come, here come speed racer.(saw the reddish explosion at his front view window) Hey, a signal. Queer, why would someone shoot a flare gun at the dawn of day? Unless...

Finn: Unless what?

Rachet: Unless our friend, Flarguard, shot his flare gun into the sky, and showing us where we are.

Finn: Where are they?

Rachet: Well, by pinpointing where it came from, it came from the northeast, so let's go there.(He turn the truck in a ninety degree angle, which seen to made Baron slip and fall from the truck)

Baron:(chasing after the truck) Hey, this isn't fair, STOP THE TRUCK!

Rachet:(hearing mumbling) Do you hear that?

Lloyd: Hear what?

Rachet: Mumbling.(looking at his mirror, it was Baron, who was chasing the truck) Oh, it's Baron.

Lloyd: Baron, I guess he's furious because forget about him.(Rachet stop the truck, and Baron hit the back front of the truck)

Rachet:(laugh) He hit the bumper.(Baron got in the truck, and look enraged)

Baron: YOU BASTARD HAVE LEFT ME IN THE BLOODY HELL BEACH!

Lloyd: Oh please, I forget about you all the time.

Baron:(mumbling to himself)

Rachet: Alright Baron, stop complaining or we'll kick you out of the truck.

Finn:(surprised) Wow Rachet and Lloyd, you seen to hate Baron.

Lloyd: Who care, he's a man, he can take care of himself.

Finn: Isn't that a little cold?

Lloyd: I don't care. Now watch me as I look out of the window.

Finn: Why would I do that?

Lloyd: Because,(put on dark shade glasses) I am Lloyd.

Finn:(sarcastic) Yeah sure whatever.(whisper) _Freak._

Lloyd:(looks outside of the back window of the truck, he saw all the rest of the gang) Hey Rachet, hey Rachet, I found the rest.(Rachet continue to drive) Ah Rachet, I think you have pass them.

Rachet: Nonsense, I can't see with one eye.(being pulled back) What was that?

Baron:(screamed like a little girl, then hold Lloyd's face) WE'RE BEING PULLED BACK BY SOME FREAKISH HORRIBLE MONSTER!

Lloyd: Get off of me.(he grab Baron, and threw him off, then check the window, only to see that Leon was using his telekinesis ability to pull the truck back) Don't worry, it's only Leon pulling us back, and holding unconscious Felicia. Felicia?(shouted) FELICIA!(got out of the truck, went to Leon, who was holding Felicia) FELICIA! What's wrong with her?

Leon: She's sleeping, she have wasted her energy, smashing through wall.

Lloyd: Yeah, that's how you get a crazy wife to sleep, make her smash through wall.

Leon: It appear that she been sleeping all this time, I guess that she's saving her energy.

Lloyd: Hmm, hold on.(took out a can of TAB soda, from his pocket)

Leon: I don't think drinking a bad soda would be any logical.

Lloyd: No, this is her favorite soda, if I open this can of soda, she will burst to awake, and tried to rip my hand off for a soda.(open the can, and Felicia grab Lloyd's hand) Told ya she would wake up, hearing the sound of open soda.(Felicia's hand is now crushing Lloyd's hand) And now, she's crushing my hand.

Felicia: Unhand the soda, or the hand is coming off.

Lloyd:(struggling to break free) Get off of me, I don't want lose my hand.

Felicia:(look at Lloyd) Lloyd, I'm sorry, you have open a can of soda, and you know what will happened.

Lloyd: Yes, you would cut my hand off.

Felicia: Really?

Lloyd: Yes.

Felicia:I'm still taking the soda.(stanch the soda from Lloyd)

Lloyd: Glad I keep a refrigerator in my portable dimensional hole.

Leon:(lose concentration on the truck) You keep a portable dimensional hole?(the truck have crashed, and Finn, Rachet, and Baron flew to the gangs, Finn and Baron landed first, then Rachet landed on both of them)

Rachet:(excited) Do that again, good thing I landed on these two fluffy pillows.

Finn: You're not on pillows.(bone cracking noise)

Baron: MY PELVIS! SHE'S BROKEN!

Rachet:(ignoring Finn and Baron and begin to fluffing them, causing their bone to break even more) Hmm, does these pillows have in cracker in them?(it was the sound of shattering bone)

Leon: Lloyd, stop your robot from killing them.

Lloyd: I can't stop Rachet, I'm more of a bystander.

Finn:(screaming and in intense pain) MY RIB CAGE!

Baron: Now I'll never see America again.

Rachet: Alright, stop complaining, I was only hacking in your nervous system, causing both of you to feel like your bone are shattering.(got off of Finn and Baron) Now, both of you can get up.

Finn:(couldn't move) Your robotic strength crush our bone.

Baron: Hold on, Finn, I think this is some sort of revenge plot.

Rachet: No, I do this to Lloyd every time when me and Lloyd have landed on a pavement.

Lloyd: Yeah, all the time.(felt anguish) Do you have another Truck?

GlaDSO:(catch up to the gang, after Rachet have crashed into a wall of a building, she recovered very quickly, and got out of the truck) Well, I keep hundred upon hundred of mini boxes containing various truck types.(took out a box from her pocket, threw it on the road, and turn into a super tank) A Tank, this shouldn't happen.(stressing out) I made a fatal error, I never make a error.(took out a 9mm gun, and pointed at her head) I'm sorry, love, but I'll have to fixed this, by killing myself.

Rachet:(went to GlaDSO, slap the pistol off her hand, got on her back, open a latch, and started to press random button) Dammit, I program you not to go suicide mode on me, hold on.(hearing a woman scream) Do you that?

GlaDSO: Hear what?

Rachet: Sound of a screaming woman.

GlaDSO: I think it coming from there.(Rachet saw Flame Princess, who was in labor)

Lloyd: Rachet.

Rachet: I know what's going on, Lloyd, give me a second.(closed the latch, and went to the rest of the gang, breaking the fourth wall) Can't you go into labor in the later part of the movie?(everyone look at Rachet, confused) Oh, nevermind.(took out his slot, a flat piece of metal, which turn into a medical bed, and put Flame Princess on the bed) Ok, what do you suggest, the long, painful, old fashioned, childbirth, or Cesarean section?

FP:(pain still progress) I don't care, anything that get this baby off of me.

Rachet: C-section it is. Lloyd, Leon, assist me.(Lloyd and Leon went up to Rachet)

Lloyd: Just don't call me "Nurse."

Leon: Me too.

(For the Viewer, listen to some music to enhance this part of this movie)

Rachet: First, some curtain.(Lloyd have summoned a huge curtain around them) Now, onto with the anesthetic.

Lloyd: You don't have anesthetic.

Rachet:(took out what look like a fire extinguisher from his back hole)TADA! Got it right here.

FP: Are you crazy?

Rachet: No, no, no, this doesn't shoot carbon dioxide foam, this is fluoromethyl hexafluoroisopropyl ether, much safer for you.

FP: What?

Rachet: Fluoromethyl hexafluoroisopropyl ether, short for Sevoflurane, s a sweet-smelling, nonflammable, highly fluorinated methyl isopropyl ether used for induction and maintenance of general anesthesia.

FP:(speechless)

Lloyd:(dumb it down for Flame Princess) Basically, it won't kill you, it will put you to sleep.

FP: Oh.(Rachet attach a tube and a plastic funnel on it, and put it on her)

Rachet: Now, relax..(Flame Princess is dozing off, because of the Sevoflurane working)relax...(voice get deeper) relax...(Flame Princess was unconscious) Okay, since the patient is KO, let's operate.(ripped Flame Princess clothes) Lloyd, the light saber.

Lloyd:(reaching out his portable dimensional hole, a light saber, and turn it on) One light saber, hold the onion.

Rachet:(surgically opening Flame Princess, without harming the baby) Clamp.

Leon:(grab his hat, and grab Steve, who was in his hat all this time) Steve?

Steve: Finally, it was so musty in here, you have to clean your hat someday. Well, bye-bye.(Leon grab Steve)

Leon: How long were you inside my hat?

Steve: I would say, six months.

Leon: SIX MONTHS? I hope you didn't destroy any of my stuff, you'll be paying for it.(he grab clamps) Perfect, not a scratch on them.(Rachet took the clamp)

Meanwhile outside

Finn: I hope Rachet, Lloyd, and Leon aren't harming Flame Princess, if they do, I would never forgive myself.

Felicia: Nonsense, those three has years of training, they even fixed my arm from frostbite.

Finn: But still.

Jake: Don't worry dude, as long as they know what they're doing, no sweat.

Finn: Fine.

Back to the trio

Rachet:(putting the last of the clamp) Okay, that's shall enough of them, now onto the amniotic sac,(Rachet gently remove the muscle tissue, causing blood to squirt out like a fountain, some blood have got into Rachet's eye) AHHH! Can't see.(Lloyd wiped the blood out of Rachet's eye) Much better.(remove the rest of the muscle, reveal the amniotic sac) All right, this require very, very delicate and swift removal.(lift up the amniotic sac, and grab the light saber, and at lighting speed, remove the umbilical cord, making the amniotic fluid leak out)

Lloyd: You just said "delicate and swift removal."

Rachet: That was more easier, and table me.(Lloyd summon a table, and Rachet put the amniotic sac on the table) While I cut the amniotic open, you and Leon put everything back together.

Lloyd: I call gluing the muscle, flesh, and clothes back together.

Leon: Hey, that's my job.

Lloyd: Yeah, but you're not good at it like me.

Leon:(ashamed) Oh, that's right.(grab Flame Princess's tissue, and place them back in the right order) Now, use your magic to fix these tissue.(Lloyd cast a green fire on his hand, and started to repair the tissue like it wasn't even removed)

Rachet:(cutting the amniotic sac open) Alright, now this is the last part, the only and last part, this is for..oh nevermind.(remove the baby from the amniotic sac) Ah yes, a molaris simia(Latin for Volcanic monkey) a rare hybrid species, perfectly healthy.(the monkey have bit Rachet's pincer) Ouch! The bastard have bit me.(the monkey have cry for its mother)

Lloyd:(finishing off) Okay, that's all.

Leon:(holding clamps, dripping with blood) Finally, now I can get this blood off of my hands and my clamps.(Flame Princess woken up, and pushes both of them away)

FP:(saw Rachet, that was holding the baby monkey) MY BABY!(got out of the medical bed, and stanch the monkey from Rachet)

Rachet: Gee bubby, for a mother, you don't have to stanch your baby from my pincer.(Flame Princess was ignoring him and went back to the medical bed , breaking the fourth wall again) I hope this movie has a upturning plot.(coming out of the curtain)

Finn:(grab Rachet and begin to shake him) and Rachet, Rachet, is Flame Princess okay?

Rachet: Yes, yes, she's fine, the operation is a success, you and your friend can enter the curtain.(everyone went into the curtain, and they saw the baby, but a camera was staring at them, recording everything)

Meanwhile in Providence's spaceship

Roger:(went to Providence's room) Sir, sir.

Providence:(sitting on a couch, watching space outside, as he fling Pokeballs up and down) What is it, Roger?

Roger: I'm afraid I have some...

Providence:(cutting Roger off) You don't need to say anything, Roger, I know, I know.

Roger: Do you want me to find the planet where they are?

Providence: No need.(teleported)

Roger: He shall be great a man one day.

To be continued...

Don't sue me man production

2012copyrighted


	5. Chapter 5

Don't you think about touching that dial, part 5 start right now.

Providence teleported from his spaceship and into the same planet, where all the gangs were, he check and even smell the area since he was in the mountain due to his teleportion wasn't as accurate as Lloyd.

Providence: Perfect, by my standard, this is where my old friend, Lloyd must be at.(grab his pokeball) Come out, my companion.(drop his pokeball, and it was a Shiny Charizard, and growl furiously, and Providence got on the Charizard) Alright my friend, let's find Lloyd.(the Shiny Charizard took off)

Meanwhile, Rachet was pushing everyone out of the medical curtain, so he can demagnetize it and put it in his box, and put it back into his slot.

Rachet: Alright, no more of happy miracle, we have to get out of this planet as soon as possible before Providence get his boot up all over our asses.

Lloyd: C'mon Rachet, why rush it?

Rachet: He has power that goes up to your power, Lloyd. Remember?

Lloyd:(anguish) Oh, right.

GlaDSO: Guys, I think that won't be able to leave this planet right now.

Rachet and Lloyd: Why not!

GlaDSO: As we may remember, our ship have crash landed.

Rachet: Don't point out the obvious, GlaDSO. By my calculation, this planet should harbor some weak yet effective space fighter ship, but.

Finn: But what?

Rachet: It's all the way in the other side of this planet.

Finn: Let's go then, if we can take on Providence with his back behind, we might get a change of victory.

Rachet: I don't think you're plan would work.

Finn: Why not, it's perfect.

Rachet: It's not well thought out.

Jake: Dude, just follow Finn's plan, it's not like you have any other plan.

Rachet: Damn, you're right, oh well,(got in the tank) all aboard the freedom express.

Lloyd: Freedom he say.(Everyone got in the tank, and started went out to the other side of the planet, while Moshella coming out of the sewer, who was eavesdropping, along with Orc and Quartzel)

Moshella:(worried) Why those idiots are trying to get themselves killed?

Quartzel: Maybe they have a plan of some sort to stop Providence.

Moshella: Fool, he's unstoppable! Even if they can stop Providence, they're only gonna dig themselves a grave.

Quartzel: Don't rush into it, Moshella. Teamwork is the most cliche thing around.

Moshella: Hope you're right.

Meanwhile in the headquarter of Cybrewaki

Cybrewaki:(talking to his computer, Delta) Delta, call all the military specialist.

Delta: Right away, sir. Calling Lieutenant Colonel X-br4og, Calling Vice Admiral Tooiki, Calling Major Pryism.( Delta show Lieutenant Colonel X-br4og, a highly specified AI robot, next was Vice Admiral Tooiki, a giant mutated crab men, finally was Major Pryism, a prism shaped like Golem)

X-br4og: Major Supreme Cybrewaki, unexpected to call us at this time.

Tooiki: What happening in the current time, Cybrewaki?

Cybrewaki: Do you know the criminal name of Providence?

X-br4og and Tooiki: PROVIDENCE!

X-br4og: Isn't he the boy with magical god power that is powerful, even for Lloyd Kindu?

Cybrewaki: Exactly.

Tooiki: Don't say that he broke out of Isociven super prison.

Cybrewaki: Well, not exactly.

X-br4og: I wouldn't bother to ask how?

Cybrewaki: Well, recently a group of damn hippies broke him out.

Tooiki: Why?

Cybrewaki: These hippies were in number of millions, they overrun the prison within hours. Soon, he killed all those hippies, they help him for just to be killed.

X-br4og:(pound the table) DAMN THOSE HIPPIES! Smoking bad granola bar.(a new window open up, and it was Major Pryism, who arrived late as usual)

Pryism:(snapping his rocky finger) Sorry Guys for the tardiness, have to take care of business. What's goes on?

Cybrewaki: Providence, that's what.

Pryism:(gasp) Zoinko, Providence? Don't be hanging me now.

Tooiki: He's not hanging you of any sort.

Pryism: Oh dear, oh dear, oh my, my, my, Providence that bad kid came back to town, all shall be bad, you're willin'.

Cybrewaki: Yeah indeed, we need to stop Providence at his track A. S. A. P.

Pryism: Great, ol' daddy o, my fleet of loyal army shall help you out, in and out.(he closed his window)

Cybrewaki:(slap his face)

Tooiki: Don't worry Cybrewaki, you don't need to worry about anything.

Meanwhile with the gang

Lloyd: Are we there yet?

Rachet: No.

Lloyd: Are we there yet?

Rachet:(began to get angry) No.

Lloyd: Are we there "yet"?

Rachet: Before I turn this Tank into the ocean, SHUT UP!

Lloyd: You're bluffing..(Everyone dogpile on Lloyd, to keep him quiet)

Leon: We taken care of the problem, just keep driving.

Rachet: Now, that's more like it.(a blast of fire nearly hit them) This planet has some strange weather.

Lloyd:(move everyone from him, and check outside, it was Providence flying a shiny Charizard) Or it's just Providence flying some weird dragon.

Rachet: Oh.(realizing) PROVIDENCE!

Providence:(flew down so he can be seen with everyone) That's right.

Leon:(being sarcastic) A Charizard? How original.

Providence: It's a Shiny Charizard, and Tackle attack.(the Charizard tackle the Tank, and set the tank off course)

Rachet: Two can play this game.(press a button and activate the tank cannon) Lloyd, operate the cannon.

Lloyd: Aye eye, Captain.(pull a lever, and send him to the cannon, and begin firing)

Providence:(dodging the cannon fire) You have terrible aim.(the next shot have hit Charizard, and screech in agony, making Providence to lose his control on the Charizard) YOU SLIMY LIZARD! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOI...(the Charizard crash onto pillar)

Lloyd: Bingo was his name-o.(went back down) Providence is taken care of.

Rachet: Not really, you have slow him down a bit, I think he's coming back right...(a blast of fire had hit the tank, Rachet couldn't control the tank, a few second after, he got back control) Lloyd.

Lloyd: Right.(went back up, and started to fire again) Take this.(fire another round) Take that.(fire another round) I think Providence is gone.

Rachet: Ah Lloyd, you may want to turn to front position.

Lloyd:(turn to front position) Why would I?(then look at Providence and the Shiny Charizard, battle damage, and the Charizard, was holding a giant rock)Oh, that's why.(he fire at the Charizard some more, the Charizard roared even more furiously)

Providence: Don't just use Rock throw, use Flamethrower.(Charizard shot fire from its mouth, and slightly hit the tank) Is that the best you got?(Charizard roared to answer Providence's question) What do you mean it pointless?(Charizard roared again) No, we're not gonna do that. I suggest you get your game on, or you will be replaced.(Charizard mumble to itself and flew to the other side of the tank and tackle it)

Felicia: THIS IS POINTLESS! I shall slay the dragon with my electricity.(lighting started to form her hand)

Rachet: Felicia, NO! Don't be a hero, you're better off staying...(Felicia electrocuted Rachet, which turn him off)

Felicia: Leon, take over.(pressed the button which lead to the exit door)

Leon: Ah, okay(he push Rachet off, and took over the tank, as Felicia exit the tank and jump on the Charizard, hugging the Charizard, then electrocuted the Charizard)

Providence: What have you done to my Charizard?

Felicia: Giving him a friendship hug.(actually she running off her electricity on Charizard)

Providence: You're frying my Charizard!(Charizard couldn't handled anymore electricity, and fainted, making Felicia to get off of the Charizard)

Felicia:(screaming) LLOYD!

Lloyd:(exit the tank and chase up to Felicia, catching her in the last second) Glad you call me, don't try to do dangerous stunts like that without me.

Felicia: Okay.(Lloyd went back to the tank)

Lloyd:(closed the door) Hi guys and ladie, have you missed me?

Finn: Not really, you've been gone for a few second.

Rachet:(turning back on) Aghh, what happened?

Lloyd: Don't worry, Providence is taken care of, for good.

Leon: You don't forget Lloyd, that was part one of what most people say "boss battle."

Lloyd: What happened to part two?

Leon: The boss come back as even stronger, better, and more powerful than ever.

Lloyd: Oh, we'll have to turn back, and overkill Providence.

Rachet: Why? He can't exactly kill us now.

Lloyd: Trust me.(Leon made a U-turn, and went back to Providence, Lloyd, on the other hand, went back up to the cannon)

Meanwhile with Providence

Providence:(comforting the Charizard) Don't worry, Charizard, I won't let you down.(took out of his pocket was a hyper potion) Hold still, this will sting like hell.(he sprayed the hyper potion at Charizard, and Charizard screamed in pain) I know this hurt but it's helping you. Now get back in your pokeball and rest.(took his pokeball out and return the Charizard back into the pokeball, then the tank came, Lloyd started to fire at Providence)

Lloyd: Yeah,(continually firing at Providence) how about some vitamin death.

Rachet: Lloyd, quit your firing, you're over doing it.(Lloyd stopped firing)

Lloyd:I don't know the means of "over doing it" or "surrendering" or "quitting" or..

Finn:(Lloyd was continuing talking as Finn look outside, and saw Providence being protected by Alakazam's light screen) Lloyd, I think you should...

Lloyd:(cutting Finn off) Don't say anything Finn, I know.(Lloyd shoot at Alakazam, which was protected by the light screen)Hmm..., Leon ram them.

Rachet: I'm the one who's driving this vessel.

Lloyd: Okay, Rachet you ram them.

Rachet: Much better.(Rachet drove the tank to Alakazam, which the Alakazam reflect them back by using Psychic, stopping them at their place) Damn, that Psychic attack was powerful.(Alakazam pushes them back using Psychic, making the tank to go into a spiral)

Lloyd:(feeling even worse, since the cannon spin even faster than the tank) I...DON'T... LIKE... THISSSSS!

Rachet: Me either, but you don't see me complaining.(Rachet gain control of the tank once more, and the cannon part stop completely, making Lloyd to open the window and vomit) Okay, we can't fight him in a tank, we'll have to fight him hand to hand.

Lloyd: Sweet. But first, who's in our team?

Rachet: Isn't it obvious, it's me, you, Leon, Felicia, Baron, Flarguard, and GlaDSO.

Finn: Wait a second, how about me, Jake, and Flame Princess?

Rachet: Both of you can join, mother stay in the tank.

FP: I can fight, why can't I fight?

Rachet: You're a new mother, if you die, we won't be able to take care of the baby.(Flame mumbles to herself as everyone else has exit the tank)

Providence: Wait a second, this isn't fair in my term.

Rachet: CHARGE!(everyone charges to Providence)

Providence:(panicked) ALAKAZAM, DO SOMETHING!(Alakazam used confuse ray to make everyone hit each other, expect for Lloyd and Rachet, and rammed over Alakazam and Providence) How did you possibly not get affected by Alakazam's confuse ray?

Lloyd: You see, Providence my boy, I built up a immunity to confusion.

Rachet: Me too.

Lloyd: Yeah and him too.(Providence teleported)What the, where are you?(Providence went out of teleportion, and fly kick Lloyd down)

Providence: Now that's make us even.

Lloyd: I don't think so.(he transform his legs into a spring and pushes Providence off of him) Never say "even."(Rachet tried to grab Providence, but was too quick for him, and Providence left, and return Alakazam into the poke ball)

Rachet: Damn, his small body is too quick for my robotic speed.

Lloyd: Forget about your speed, Rachet, you have to get everyone out of confusion.

Rachet: What about you?

Lloyd: You lead Providence to me.(Lloyd disappeared in the mist of the night)

Rachet: That was wired, but awesome.(Rachet try to gather everyone and get them out of confusion)

Meanwhile with Lloyd

Lloyd:(calling Providence) Providence, Providence, you hoo.(Providence was behind a rock, and looked worried)

Providence: Oh dear, I understated Mr. Lloyd Kindu for a tiny bit, but this time I won't that anymore.

Lloyd: GOTCHA!(he threw a stone disk at Providence, but missed) You can't hide from me, I got thermal goggle.

Providence: Thermal goggle?(took out a disputer, and turn it on, which have disable Lloyd's thermal goggle)

Lloyd: Oh, now you think it's clever with your disputer to make my thermal goggle useless?

Providence: Well duh.

Lloyd: Well, it's time to answer you that.(Lloyd form a giant cage from the ground, and capture Providence) Bango.(he teleported to Providence) Wow, I'm ashamed that a boy like you..

Providence:(interrupted Lloyd) I'm over 5000 year old.

Lloyd: Well yeah and that, I'm ashamed that a boy like you have been capture my me.

Providence: Not really.

Lloyd: Now onto this.(Lloyd pick up the cage) And now off to jail.

Providence: No please wait, you know what do to me in prison? They'll wipe the floor with me.

Lloyd: Deal with it.

Providence: Wait, before you send me into prison(took out a bottle) this is for you.

Lloyd:(excited) REALLY!

Providence: Yes.(Lloyd stanch it from his hand and gulp it down, and threw it aside)

Lloyd: Wait a second, I should never have done that, I could have told you, what was in that bottle?

Providence: Liquor.

Lloyd: Yes, and?

Providence: Since you have gulp it down, and it was mind controlling potion.

Lloyd: Yeah, I may have deserve that.(went crazy, drop on the floor, soon he was in Providence's control, then got back up) Ready to take order, Master.

Providence: Perfect, your first order are to get me out of this cage.

Lloyd: Sure thing.(he broke the cage and grab Providence)

Providence: Your next order are to follow me and carry me

Lloyd: Follow the leader.(pick up Providence) Where to?

Providence: Go North.(Lloyd walks where Providence have show him)

To be continue...

Don't sue me man Production

2012copyrighted


	6. Chapter 6

This is Part. 6

Meanwhile with Rachet, he was almost finish with getting everyone out of confusion, but some other people were unconscious .

Rachet:(holding Finn, using a glass eye of Reson that get people out of confusion) Finally, got everyone out of confusion, I hope Lloyd is doing well capturing Providence.

Finn:(out of confusion and moan) Ohh, what happened?

Rachet: Providence use Alakazam to use confuse ray to confuse all of you, so all of you can attack each other, luckily for me and Lloyd, we weren't affected by confuse ray, and now Lloyd is after Providence.

Finn: I hope Lloyd is okay.(Lloyd and Providence follow up with the gangs)

Jake: Lloyd and Providence working together? I don't think this is good.

Rachet: Me too, Providence must have mind control him.

Providence: That's right, Mr. Rachet, it was way to easy.

Rachet: Damn liquor, Lloyd is easily control by liquor.

Lloyd: And now,(took out his pocket an embryo)this.

Rachet:(saw the embryo) Wait a second, that embryo looks familiar.

Jake: Isn't that the same embryo that Lloyd kept in his pocket since he was turn into the muck monster?

Rachet: The same.

Jake:(screamed) DUDE, WE HAVE TO GET THAT EMBRYO AWAY FROM LLOYD!

Rachet: Right at it.(ran toward to Lloyd)

Providence: OH NO YOU DON'T!(threw his pokeball, and it was Alakazam again) Alakazam, use barrier.(Alakazam form a barrier, blocking Rachet)

Rachet:(trying to break through the barrier) No, kid you're messing with power that even you don't understand.

Providence: What do you mean?

Rachet: I mean that embryo is a Homunculus.

Providence: You're kidding, right?

Rachet: You wish.

Providence: Excuse dearest Lloyd, you may want to not to do that.

Lloyd: Too late.(put it on his chest, which the embryo have dissolve into his chest) This is gonna hurt.(Lloyd roared furious, transforming him into the muck monster again)

Leon:(awaking up, mumbling) What happened?

?:(laugh) I'm back.

Leon: Fuck me.

Providence: What did you did to Lloyd?

?: Don't worry about your monkey slave.

Providence: Lloyd isn't a monkey slave.

?: That's figure of speech, kid.

Providence: But still.

?: Right, your friend is going fine.(open his chest, was an fetus form of Lloyd)

Providence: Lloyd!(tried to get Lloyd out of the muck monster chest, but the muck monster close his chest)

?: Don't bother trying to get your friend out of me.(form a third arm in his chest, hold Providence's arm) There's no point.(sucker punches Providence away from him, and landed on Leon)

Providence: Yow, that sting,(took out his pokeball) Alakazam return.(Alakazam return to the pokeball again)

Leon: Even you felt that punch, and get off of me.(Providence got off of Leon)

Rachet: Ah, put your revenge aside?

Providence: Yeah.

Finn: Remember the last time we fought this monster?

Rachet: Of course.

Finn: We can't just go slicing and dici...

Rachet:(cutting Finn off) Don't tell me the obvious, Finn.(Finn mumble to himself, and took out his sword)

Finn: Let's do this.

Providence: Righty-o.(took out dual short saber sword, and proceed to attack the muck monster, but the muck monster laughs)

?: Cut me all you want, it's not helping you.(where ever Providence have cut, went into flame)AHH, FIRE!(removed some of the burning part of muck)

Providence: I see you're a plant, this will make thing much easier, since my saber swords are equipped with an amulet that burn everything that I slashed with.

Finn:(jumps, and stab the muck monster in the forehand) How do you like me now?

?: Not very much.(the muck begin to cover Finn's sword)

Finn: What the?(trying to get his sword out of the muck, but the muck was too strong for him too get his sword out of the muck, then Leon put his hand into the muck monster)

Leon:(talking in Japanese) Sūpāmega bakuhatsu.(a fiery explosion happen, making Finn to fling into the air, as for the muck monster, he screamed furiously) Anata wa, taiji ni roido o mawashite mo anata ni shōri o ataerudarou to omoimasu ka? Watashi wa nai to omou.(the muck monster fling him away)

Jake:(speechless) I didn't understand one bit that Leon just said.

Rachet: He was talking in Japanese, Jake.

Jake: Oh.(turn his hands into a cone shaped spike, and ran toward to the muck monster)

?:(saw Jake)Huh?(then formed a muck shield, and blocked Jake, and bashes him away)

Finn:(recovering from the explosion) I didn't realize that Leon would do anything like that.(Jake landed on Finn)

Jake: Sorry Finn.(got off of Finn)

Finn: Ouch.(shake off the pain, and got up, and begin to attack the muck monster)

Rachet:(shooting laser out of his eye) MORE, MORE!(the laser was intensifying, in which it was get more stronger)

Providence:(slicing and dicing the muck monster, which were setting on fire when he slices the muck)

?:ENOUGH!(a powerful aura explosion seen to push everyone away that was attacking him) I HAVE ENOUGH WITH YOUR PITIFUL FLAME AND YOUR DEMON SLAYING WEAPONRY! Time to take it the next level.(coming out of his muck was ten philosopher's stone instead of five)

Rachet: Wait a second, TEN PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? THAT'S CRAZY!

?: I know.(the philosopher's stone sink into him, then explosive, then transform into what look like Dr. Manhattan) MY POWER IS NOW INFINITY!(shot a mini black hole into the air, and suck in a bird) Perfect.

Rachet: (scared, and malfunction)

Leon: I think it's time to go.

GlaDSO: Right at it.(putting the people who were unconscious by the Eye of Reson into the tank, then Leon grab him, and went to the tank, Finn and Jake followed along with them)

Leon:(talking to Finn and Jake, and drop Rachet) I'll start up the tank, while both of you get in the cannon.

Finn and Jake: We don't know how.

Leon: Just like a video game.(went into the driving room)

Providence:(enter the tank) YOU GUYS JUST FORGOT ABOUT ME!

Jake: Whatever, Finn.

Providence: I'M NOT FINN!

Jake: Whatever. (thinking) A video game, huh?

Rachet:(went out of malfunction) The muck monster can kill us all now!

Jake:(lost his concentration) Quiet Rachet, you made lose my tread of thought. Now, on to my mind.(thinking again)

_Flashback_

_Jake:(playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on Beem-o) Oh right, the tank stage._

_Beem-o: Better watch out for the terrorist, they're carrying Rocket Propelled Guns._

_Jake: Shut up Beem-o, I know what's going on.(his character's tank was destroy by a RPG) DAMN IT! All way with the RPG._

_Beem-o:(being smugly) I told you so.(Jake growl at Beem-o)_

_End of Flashback _

Jake: Well I got nothin', how about you Finn?

Finn:(already in the cannon, then peek down to talk to Jake) It's really easy.(the tank shake)

Rachet: Get back to the Cannon.(Finn went back in the cannon)

Jake: I'll go too.(Jake go in the second cannon and started firing)

?:(walking as he was blocking every shot that Finn and Jake was firing) This is PATHETIC!(laugh, then punches the ground, causing tremor, which make the tank spun out of control)

Leon:(screaming as he was trying to get the tank in control)

Rachet: Which remind me, where's Flame Princess?(Flame Princess comes out of a room, and looks angry)

FP: MY BABY CAN'T SLEEP, YOU BETTER PIPE IT DOWN OR..(look at Providence, and shot a fireball at him, but missed)

Providence: What the bloody hell, man? Is that your way of saying hi or you're trying to kill me?

Rachet: I thinking that's both.

FP: I know who you are, I shall end you where you are.(fireball form from her hands)

Providence: What if I tell you I'm not the person that you are looking for?

Rachet: Wait a second, wait a second, you're not Providence?

Providence: My real name is Vicenton bon Kzernberg.

Rachet:(confused) Vicenton? I like Providence better.

Vicenton: Yes, that may be true but that's my real name, someone have framed me so he can avoid the military from following him and wouldn't kill my parent.

FP: You had parent?

Rachet: Wait a second, who?

Vincenton: Take a seat anywhere and I shall tell you.(Rachet and Flame Princess took a seat) Okay, you wouldn't believe me, but I saw his face before, it was an Arceus.

Rachet: What type?

Vincenton: It look like a man.

Rachet: It's a Arceus god form.

Vincenton: What are those?

Rachet: Many thousands of year ago, an evil aura from space form, as it continue to grow, came the Arceus, power reaching unbelievable height, capable enough to destroy universe with its breath, this Arceus had a plan, to kill of many gods and goddesses so that way no one is able to reach up to its power, luckily the Arceus stand no match to the Elder God, which have locked the Arceus away in a special chain made to hold back the Arceus forever, but some how the Arceus broke free from the chain, which I don't understand. Let's hope that Cybrewaki and the other military specialist doesn't encounter with it.

Meanwhile with Cybrewaki, Tooiki, X-br4og, and Pryism

Siren: MANDATORY, MANDATORY! ALL SOLDIER, EVERY KIND, ENTER TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM! (all the solider panic and scatter around)

Cybrewaki:(speaking into microphone) Soldier, Soldier.( the solider wasn't listening to him)

Soldier#1:(begging) I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Soldier#2: I HAVE MY PET BULLDOG TO TAKE CARE OF!

Soldier#1: I HAVE A TOILET, TOILET CHILDREN!

Cybrewaki:(shouted) SETTLE DOWN, SOLDIERS!(all the soldier have stopped in their track) Now today, none of you are gonna die.

Soldier#2: Phew! What a relief.

Cybrewaki: Today, we shall fight no ordinarily war.

Meanwhile with Tooiki

Tooiki: This war shall be the greatest war in our and everyone else history.

Meanwhile with X-br4og

X-br4og: Rest to be sure, there's a 100% change that all of you will survive during this war.

Meanwhile with Pryism

Pryism: Jazz finger, jazz finger, and further more, more jazz finger.

Cybrewaki, Tooiki, X-br4og, and Pryism: Together, we can approach the enemy, destroy the enemy, and go home and mate with our wives.(all the soldier cheered wonderfully)

Siren: ALERT! ALERT! PACK UP AMMUNITION, PACK UP AMMUNITION! PREPARE FOR ONE HELL OF A BATTLE!(all the soldier have grabbed their guns and the ammo for it and went on their mech suit, and exit out their bases and went to outer space and waited for Providence to come for five minute)

Tooiki:(speaking to Cybrewaki) Cybrewaki, Where is Providence? We've been waiting for him for five minute.

Cybrewaki: Be patient Tooiki, Villain are known for their tardiness.(a mech suit suddenly explode) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

X-br4og: I think you should take a look at this.(Cybrewaki looked at the Arceus god form)

Cybrewaki:(sweating) An Arceus? Impossible.(all the soldiers have aim at the Arceus)

Arceus:(laughs) Using your military hounds dogs would be useless.

Tooiki: Useless isn't in your dictionary. FIRE AT WILL!(all the soldiers have fire at the Arceus, yet the Arceus have blocked all the bullet)

Arceus: C'mon, haven't your mother told you it's rude to shoot at STRANGER?(the Arceus made another mech explode)

X-br4og: Cybrewaki, according to my scanner, this is Providence.

Cybrewaki: WHAT!

Pryism:(catch up with the soldier) Only for the tardiness again..(look at the Arceus) HOLY SHIT, WHAT'S THAT!

X-br4og: It's Providence.

Pryism: Really?

Arceus: Of course I am, down to the flesh and bone.

Tooiki: That must be that we was following a boy who had the same power as this thing.

Arceus: I made you go on a wild goose chase.

Cybrewaki: Why did you make us do that?

Arceus: Because I'm evil.

Cybrewaki: Well yeah, another reason.

Arceus:(created a slide show) You see my fine friend, my plan not to censored adult content, is to kill all the gods and goddesses, and for my reward, I shall take over the God world, allowing me to recreated the universe in my own way, but I was stopped by the Elder Gods, they chained me up, and send me off to the damn super prison, where I store away for eons above. Until one day, the power of the chain have weaken away over the year, and I broke free and kill everyone in the prison.

Soldier#1:(Jamaican accent) What happened to the hippies?

Arceus: Those hippies were prisoner.

X-br4og: Wasn't there was a boy?

Arceus: Yes a boy, the only boy that escape with his old friend of ( the slide show disappeared) I show you my plan, everyone of you shall kiss all your asses goodbye.(the Arceus used Hyper beam, which made thousands of mech suit explode at contact)

Tooiki: RETREAT!(all the soldier have scatter around, trying to escape from the Arceus, many of them have died)

Meanwhile

?:(blocking cannon fire) Is this the best you got?

Finn:(stop firing at the muck monster) Yo Jake.

Jake: What Finn?

Finn: I think this is getting us nowhere.

Jake: Yeah, and switch to Incendiary.

Finn: We have incendiary ammo?

Jake: Maybe, I don't know.(checking option for type of ammunition, and show it has incendiary) It has, it has.( Finn switch from his standard cannon to incendiary) Oh, this one has explode cannon.(Jake switch his cannon to Explode and begin firing at the muck monster)

?:(affected by the explode cannon) AAAAGGGHH! That slightly hurt, but not affected.(that shot done it, it slightly weaken the muck monster enough to make Lloyd overpower the Muck monster, making him to get out of the muck monster)

Lloyd: FREEEDDOOOOMMM!

?: NO, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!

Lloyd:(broke free from the muck monster) Sweet freedom, I'm free.

?:(waiting to turn back into an embryo, then nothing happened) Wait a second, why didn't I turned back into what you called embryo?

Lloyd: Oh no, the philosopher's stone still making him alive.

?: Yes, yes, I can live for...(being suck in Lloyd's space/time portal)Nooooooooo!(was sucked into the portal)

Lloyd: Yeah, we'll never see him again.

Finn and Jake: (jaw drop)

Jake: Well, that's the end of that.(pull the lever and exit the secondary cannon and Finn exit the first cannon) Dude, dude you wouldn't believe what happened.

Rachet: Lloyd's free of the muck monster?

Jake: How did you know?

Rachet: Psychic power.

Lloyd:(opening the tank door) Hey guy, what happened and why is Providence with you?

Vicenton: I'm not Providence, I'm Vicenton bon Kzernberg.

Lloyd: Ahh yeah, Rachet explain.

Rachet: Long story short, this isn't Providence, Providence is an Arceus god form.

Lloyd: Oh.(heard an alert siren) I think you check that out.

Rachet: Right on it.(took out a remote, which activate the message box) Video message? This better be not one of those porn video.(went to the video, and show Cybrewaki, battle damage, and outside look like a battlefield in space)CYBREWAKI?

Lloyd: Something wrong with this video.

Rachet: Yeah I know.

Cybrewaki: Come in Lloyd Kindu.(coughing very violently)

Lloyd: That's me.

Cybrewaki: As you may know...(fast forwarding the video)

Rachet: I'm gonna fast forward what we already know.

Cybrewaki: The Arceus plan is to(coughing) kill every gods and Goddesses in the God world, If he find you and Leon, he gonna kill you, stay in the planet that you are currently on. I repeat.(an explosion happen, and the message end)

Rachet: Hmph, awkward.

Leon:(exiting the driver room) I heard my name.

Rachet: It appear that an Arceus is after us and who's been driving the tank?

Leon: Me.

Rachet: But who's driving it now?

Leon: Auto pilot.

Rachet: Oh.

Lloyd:Which remind me, where are the rest?

Rachet: I believe they're in..(Lloyd ran into a random room) yet again, awkward.

Lloyd:(saw everyone else unconscious) Queer, why are these people sleeping?

GlaDSO: They are all unconscious.

Lloyd: Unconscious, ah? Hmm..(took out a celery)

GlaDSO: What with the celery?

Lloyd: You'll know, you'll know.(tear the celery in half, and nothing happened) Well, that's all what I got.

GlaDSO: Can't you try something else?

Lloyd: No.

GlaDSO: C'mon.

Lloyd: Fine.(took a microphone out of the wall) FREE ICE CREAM!

Felicia:(got out of unconscious) Did somebody say free ice cream, where?(got out of the bed and hop out of the room)

Lloyd: That's one.

GlaDSO: I think if you tried various stuff...

Lloyd:(cutting GlaDSO off) I know what I'm going woman, so don't tell me what I already know.(GlaDSO left the room, grouchy, then grab a trumpet out of the wall, and came up close to Baron, and blew a sour tune) WAKE UP, WAKE UP, TIME FOR DUTY!

Baron:(burst out of bed) READY TO FIGHT FOR MY COUNTRY, SIR!(salute)

Lloyd: I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM, ASAP!

Baron: YES SIR, YES SIR!(military style went out of the room) HUMP, HUMP,HUMP, HUMP!

Lloyd: That's two.(grab a piece of wood from the wall, and set it on fire, the smoke went to Flarguard and form a hand, then it went to Flarguard's gas mask, and made him levitate, and his hand flap like a bird)

Flarguard: Hmm, the sweet gentle flame of a hickory wood burning.

Lloyd: You better eat before the flame spread.

Flarguard:(adsorb the flame) Mmm, flamely.(drop like a rock) Ouch.

Lloyd: My job here is done.(left Flarguard) So, how long until we arrive to the other end of the world?

Rachet: When I finished with my sentence.(they were there) And we're here.

Lloyd: Finally, now onto a bar since I didn't drink anything before the trip.(exit the tank, and guns have pointed at him) Hey, hey, you don't want shoot me.

To be continue

Don't sue me man Production

2012 copyrighted


	7. Chapter 7

Part. 7

Lloyd:(exit the tank, and guns have pointed at Lloyd) Hey, hey, you don't want to shoot me.

Man: State yourself, mortal.

Lloyd: I'm what you called Lloyd Kindu.

Man#2: Lloyd Kindu, never heard of him.

Lloyd: Can't I speak with the Mayor?

Mayor:(came up to Lloyd) I am the Mayor of this city, why are you going in my city?

Rachet:(came out of the tank) We are here to find a spaceship.

Mayor: Yes a spaceship, we don't use those spaceship anymore since we use teleportion device, but we have many of those in the warehouse.(teleported all of them into the warehouse)

Man: Why did you done it, sir?

Mayor: Let's get say they won't gonna get their spaceship once when they get killed by the Iron giant.

Meanwhile at the warehouse

Rachet: Well, that was easy.

Lloyd: For a minute there, I was about to kill everyone of those people.

Rachet: Yeah sure whatever, but first, we'll have to split into team, I heard that people can get lost in these warehouse.(went back into the tank)

Lloyd:(look at the window of the warehouse, and saw two red light staring at him) Ehhhh, I don't think people would believe me there was a red light staring at me.(turn back and saw everyone froze) Oh, now all of you think that I gone crazy and started talking to myself.(everyone nodded yes) Ah, let's do this already.(Rachet open the gate to the warehouse and music played very loud yet it was silent for everyone else expect for Lloyd and Rachet)

Rachet: WHAT IS THIS TERRIBLE MUSIC?

Lloyd:(covering his ear) It's must be the warehouse self defense and attacking us both.(They both drop onto the ground)

Jake: I don't know what are both of you talking about this music?

Rachet: WE CAN ONLY LISTEN TO THE MUSIC!

Jake: If they were music...

Rachet:(cutting Jake off) No, this is music that me and Lloyd can only hear.

Jake: Well, I can't help you with that.

Lloyd: Rachet, what are gonna do?

Rachet: Have to beat this music with another music.(activate his speaker and played Caramelldansen)

Lloyd:(screech in agony) THIS MUSIC IS HORRIBLE! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

Rachet: But it cancel out the first terrible music.

Lloyd: But Rachet, you know that I hate this music.

Baron: (came up and turn off the music) Even I found that annoying.

Lloyd: I think my ears are bleeding.

Rachet: Okay, for higher the change of finding a spaceship in this here warehouse, we'll have to split up into group, so Me, Leon, and Lloyd will be Team 1, and whatever, you all be team 2.(Rachet, Leon, and Lloyd left the group)

Felicia: Hey guys, wait for me, I don't want to be with these queer ol' sexual.(left the group to catch up with Rachet, Leon, and Lloyd)

Jake:(annoyed) Hey, we're not queer ol' sexual, c'mon Finn, let's find that spaceship.

Finn: Ah Jake, why are you now being serious now?

Jake: I don't like being called a queer ol' sexual, Finn.

Finn: Ah, okay.(he followed Jake, and the rest follow)

Meanwhile with Lloyd, Leon, and Rachet

Rachet:(looking around) Phew, look at all of this.

Lloyd: What does that suppose to mean?

Rachet: I mean we're going back in time of history, from small, prefirmal gas power spaceship to large, complex intergalactic trading spaceship.

Leon: One problem Rachet, this isn't a museum, this is a warehouse of spaceship.

Rachet: But still...

Lloyd:(interrupting Leon and Rachet's conversation) Hey guys, I think I found the perfect ship.

Leon: Really?

Rachet: Where?

Lloyd: Follow me.(Leon and Rachet follow Lloyd to show them the perfect spaceship)

?:(a giant robot comes out of a pile of junk and scrap metal, and saw Rachet, Leon, and Lloyd) Friends.(got up and follow Rachet, Leon, and Lloyd)

Rachet:(hears footstep) Hey guys, do you hear that?

Lloyd: Hear what?

Rachet: It's like a huge stomping noise.(hear footstep again) There it goes again.

Lloyd: Rachet c'mon, how can you hear huge stomping noise?(Felicia speared him from behind) Is this what you are talking about? I'm not really surprise.

Rachet: No, her footstep were way to small, we're talking about something bigger.

Lloyd: What do you mean?

Rachet: I mean that we're talking about something bigger, like a giant robot.

Leon: Oh please Rachet, it's not like a giant robot is gonna come here and...(a giant robot came) I stand corrected.(the giant robot grabbed Leon) GUY SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PLAY DOLL FOR A ROBOT!

?:Friends, surrounded by friends.

Lloyd: Hey tin can.(the giant robot looked at Lloyd) That's right's, I'll give you three second to drop my brother, one, two,(the giant robot grab Lloyd) Felicia, Rachet, HELP US!

Felicia: No one is allowed to grab my Lloyd.(shoot bolt of lighting at the giant robot, then the giant robot gotten enraged and started to shoot laser from its eyes and she chicken out and went to Rachet, who was examining through pile of junk) Rachet help me.

Rachet: Oh that's right.(drop a piece of a robotic head, and begin to attack the giant robot with proton laser, then the giant robot drops both Leon and Lloyd, then turn its and into quantum giga bot gun and molecular disruption gun) Are those quantum giga bot gun and molecular disruption gun?(the giant robot fire a blast of the quantum giga bot gun, and Rachet chicken out too)

Lloyd: Leon, you'll have too distract the robot.

Leon: What are you gonna do?

Lloyd: Run away and get the rest.

Leon: Not if I get to them first.(Leon ran at super speed)

Lloyd: HEY, NO FAIR!(Lloyd ran at super speed too)

Meanwhile with the other

Jake:(coming out of a pile of scarp metal) Dude, I found a rusty wrench.

Baron: Yeah, but it's not a ship, keep moving.(Jake growled a bit) And where's Finn?

Jake: Oh, Finn is with Flame Princess.

Meanwhile with Finn and Flame Princess

FP:(moaning, sitting on a piles of rusty cogs and springs)

Finn: I feel the same, so you're not alone.(sat on the pile of rusty cogs and springs)

FP: I just want to go home, I just want stay at home, watch T. V. with my monkey husband and baby, and do wife stuff for the rest of my life.

Finn: You sound like a regular wife would do, I don't think that your life would be that regular or ordinarily.

FP: But still, I just want to escape this place and go home.

Finn: We can as soon as we find us a spaceship, and also fight an Arceus.

FP: Then what, a space tentacle monster with one hundred eyes will attack us next?

Finn: C'mon Flame Princess, don't be ridiculous, there's no just thing as space tentacle monster with one hundred eyes, they have only one or two eyes according to Lloyd.(heard explosion) What was that?

FP: I don't know.

Jake:(went up to Finn and Flame Princess) Dude help us, team 1 is in major trouble. Lloyd and Leon told us they were being attacked by a giant robot.

Finn: We'll meet you up.(got up and followed Jake) Yo Flame Princess, you're coming?

FP: I'll sit this one out.(Finn left Flame Princess) Hey everybody, where's the giant robot?

Lloyd: You'll have to follow me.

Leon: No me.

Lloyd: How about us?

Leon: Much better.(Lloyd and Leon lead the group to the giant robot)

Meanwhile

Rachet:(him and Felicia were hiding from the giant robot in a wall of fiber glass) Okay, as long as we're hiding in this fiber...(the giant robot shot a missile at the wall of fiber glass, and collapse) glass. RUN!(Rachet and Felicia ran away again as giant robot blast a quantum giga bot gun which made an explosion that pushes Felicia and Rachet into old sentry turrets)

Felicia:(shatter her ankle in the sentry turrets, and blood gestured out) Rachet, what are gonna do? I'm bleeding out.

Rachet: Cover your eyes so you won't expected it coming.(the giant robot was about to shoot another round, then Baron shot RPG at the giant robot, buying Rachet and Felicia some time) C'mon Felicia, while the giant robot is distracted.(pick up Felicia and ran into another area)

Baron: There's plenty of more where's that come from.(the giant robot fired a missile which missed, then Baron reload and fired another round as everyone else begin to attack the giant robot)

Meanwhile

Rachet:(puts down Felicia) Hmm, appear you're ankle seen to be broken.

Felicia: I know, can you fix it?

Rachet :(laugh) It's like saying I can't fix anything.(he grabbed Felicia's broken ankle, and repair it super quick) Ta-da.

Felicia:(speechless) Ahh..., how did you...

Rachet: We robots can do stuff super quick, and now, let us assist our friend.(left to assist with the group)

Felicia: Ah, okay.(got up and follow Rachet, after to ran up to the group and realize that the giant robot was pinned down) What the?

Rachet: Same reaction.

Lloyd:(on top of the giant robot) Well it was really that easy, Baron use an inhibitor.

Felicia: What do you want to do with the robot?

Flarguard: I'm suggesting that we burned down the robot.

?:(the giant robot turn back on) NO!

Baron:(took out a plasma grenade) If you tried anything funny, I shall glow you one up.

?: PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!

Flarguard: What, burn you?

?: MAYBE, I DIDN'T WANTED TO KILL ANYONE! I WANTED TO GREET!

Baron: (put away the plasma grenade) Are you sure? That's all robot say so they wouldn't be killed by man.

?: I'M NOT LYING! THAT IS THE TRUE!

Baron: Hmmmm... I'm keeping my powerful eye on you.

?: I ONLY ASKED ONE THING, GET THIS INHIBITOR OFF OF ME!(Lloyd took off of the inhibitor and got off the giant robot, and the giant robot gets up and was about leave, but Finn stop him)

Finn: Hold on, Mr. uuuh?

Rachet: I think it's the Iron Giant by the structure.

Iron Giant: INDEED I AM! I AM THE IRON GIANT, DESIGN TO DEFEND OFF ALL INTRUDER!

Lloyd:(thinking) Hmm..., so that must mean that you set up that annoying music?

Iron Giant: NOT REALLY! PEOPLE HAVE SET UP THE MUSIC!

Lloyd: What people?(the Iron Giant show them in his camera that the town people setting up the music and setting to Iron Giant to kill any intruder)

Finn: Those bastard, they wanted us to die.

Lloyd: I'm glad that we're leaving this hellhole. I was showing all of you the ship find that I found.

Iron Giant:(stop Lloyd) WAIT HERE! I WILL GIVE YOU MY SHIP THAT I BEEN BUILDING FOR THREE!(the Iron Giant grab a random ship)

Lloyd: No, this isn't the ship that I was talking about, but who care.

Rachet: Is the ship ready to go or its need repair?

Iron Giant: Yes, no repair necessarily.

Rachet: Alright, we can go home now.

Providence: Not really, we have to fight the Arceus first.

Rachet: Yeah, yeah.

Meanwhile in outer space, Cybrewaki floated there in the battlefield, severely battle damage.

Cybrewaki:(talking in his mind) _Is this the end? All I worked for_(saw a bunch of Mech being destroyed by the Arceus god form)_ was for nothing?_

Tooiki:(speaking into speaker) Come in Cybrewaki, come in Cybrewaki.

Cybrewaki:(weak voice) This is Cybrewaki speaking.

Tooiki: Good, I'm glad you're not dead, the Arceus stopped attacking and left.

Cybrewaki: Really?

Tooiki: I reassure you that he left.

Cybrewaki: Come to my location, Tooiki.

Tooiki: Right away sir, give me a few moment.(Tooiki came to Cybrewaki) Now what?

Cybrewaki: Take me to the repair ward and get all the soldier back to this planet.(Tooiki took Cybrewaki and went back to the planet)

Back to our friend

Rachet: Alright Iron Giant, you know what to do.

Iron Giant: WHY YES!(the Iron Giant threw his ship into outer space) BYE BYE!

Rachet: That Iron Giant seen nice.(turn on the fuel)

Leon: Yeah, although he tried to kill us.

Lloyd: But first, let's go home.

Vicenton: Well guys, see you later.(teleported back to his ship)

Leon: That was weird.

Rachet: To home it is, and beyond, I hope that Iron Giant installed hyperspace.(checking for a hyperspace button, and in that the Iron Giant have installed it, and he pressed it, and went to hyperspace)

Meanwhile with Providence

Vicenton: Roger, I'm home.(there was no answer)Roger?(walk into the captain's quarter, and Roger was tied up)Roger, who done this to you?(took the rag out of Roger's mouth)

Roger: Young master, it's a trap.(the Arceus appear behind Vicenton and capture him in his grasp)

Vicenton: So you must be the Arceus?

Arceus: Yes I am indeed.

Vicenton: I know you're plan, Arceus.

Arceus: I see that I have a fan.

Vicenton: I shall stop your plan, Arceus.

Arceus: What, you and one army.

Vicenton: No,(took out a cube) me and Darkrai.

Arceus: Darkrai? Don't you think that a Darkrai would make me intimidated.

Vicenton: Why yes it would.(threw the cube onto the floor, and a bad ass Human Darkrai came out of the cube)

Darkrai: Hello Arceus, did you miss me?(used Dark pulse on the Arceus, which pushes him back, letting go of Vicenton)

Arceus:(screech in pain) Damn it, that hurt.

Darkrai: How pathetic.

Arceus: I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC!(used Roar of Time, but Darkrai close his mouth before it happen, which exploded in his mouth) MY MOUTH!(disappeared from Vicenton's ship)

Darkrai: That was too easy. I shall go to outer space and keep my eye on Arceus.

Vicenton: You do that.(Darkrai disappeared awesomely)

Meanwhile, Rachet and friends came out of Hyperspace

Rachet: Finally, home sweet home.

Finn: You're going to our home.

Rachet: No. This is our home.

Finn: Ohh.(disappointed)

Rachet: We have to prepare our self for the Arceus, remember?

Finn: Yeah I know.

Rachet: That's why we're going to my laboratory.

Finn: You have a laboratory?

Leon: What, you live in the Cavemen era?

Finn:(blushing) No, I never saw his laboratory before and we were in your house.

Rachet: Well Finn, when I gotten the house, there was a two hundreds feet underground tunnel which lead to a bunker that used to be a bomb shelter in case a nuclear war is declared, the people would be safe, supplying them with over one hundred years of foods and water, then in which I have converted it into a laboratory which took me three years.

Finn: Wow, three years?

Rachet: There was alot a room, I mean alot.

Lloyd: How much?

Rachet: We're talking about over thirty thousands feet.

Finn: Over Thirty thousands feet? That's insane.

Rachet: Not really.

To be continue...

Don't sue me man Production

2012copyrighted


	8. Chapter 8

Part. 8

Rachet: Not really, it would be a challenge if it was over five hundreds thousand feet.

Finn: But still, thirty thousands feet?

Lloyd: Well, I shall take a brief nap, Duration: 30-50 minute, see you later.(exits and enter into another room, and fell asleep on a random bed)

_Lloyd's dream, he was in a plain house, in a bed, then he woke up._

_Lloyd: (spring out of bed) Hello?(no one answer him) Anybody?(searching in the room, and no one was in the room) Where am I?(a nuclear explosion occur and wiping him away along with the house, then he woke up again)_

Lloyd: WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? WHY?(he was still on the ship) Phew! Glad that was all over.

Rachet: Hey Lloyd.(came into the main room, where everyone was at)

Lloyd: What happened Rachet?

Rachet: You still have that dream where you was wipe out with a nuclear missile?

Lloyd: How did you know?

Rachet: I still have the same dream.

Finn: Nuclear missile? Your kind been wipe out by nuclear missile?

Rachet: Not really. It was a long, long time ago...

_Flashback_

_Rachet:(narrating) Me, Lloyd and Leon were vacationing on a lone planet of Nunboxa Omega, a planet full of beautiful patches of flowers, beaches, and Eco-friendly technology you have to be on that planet the same time as us, literally you have to._

_Lloyd:(coming out of the water, holding a treasure box) Hey Leon, I found Davy jone's lost treasure._

_Leon: You only found one treasure box, it would be better that you found multiple treasure._

_Lloyd: Would have, but a bunch of angry Coral Golem and Fish people began to attack me._

_Leon: Whatever, throw it into the pile of useless junk.(Lloyd threw into a pile of junk, which consist of rare and variable item, such as jade eggs, crown, and jewelry) _

_Lloyd: Now to find Rachet.(got out of water and search for Rachet) Rachet? Rachet, where are you?(saw Rachet, who was looking into a telescope) Hey Rachet, what with the telescope?_

_Rachet: It's not a telescope, it's a Molecular sky viewer._

_Lloyd: They're called binocular._

_Rachet: Yeah, yeah._

_Lloyd: What are you looking for?_

_Rachet: Some Coal miner told me "The end is near" , so I was looking into my Molecular sky viewer or "Binocular" for any planes that contain a Nuclear missile.(saw a plane, twenty thousands feet away from his area) That Coal miner was right._

_Lloyd: Don't listen to a Coal miner, Rachet. I'll see you later.(left Rachet)_

_Rachet:(still narrating) Lloyd didn't believe me, that plane did contain a nuclear missile, the damn government on the other side hated the Eco-Friendly technology, so they approved on nuking Eco-friendly technology. _

_Meanwhile on the plane_

_Pilot:(speaking into speaker) I see the area, we're ready to nuke it, sir._

_?: Go on._

_Pilot: Roger, Roger.(talking into another soldier) Deploy nuke.(another soldier pull a lever, which the Nuke drop)_

_Meanwhile with Lloyd, Leon, Rachet_

_Rachet:(watch all the plane have done) Well I don't know about you, time to go._

_Lloyd: Why?_

_Rachet: The plane have drop a nuke._

_Lloyd: Oh, I'll get Leon, you start up ship._

_Rachet: Right away.(getting the ship)_

_Lloyd:(went to Leon, who was cheat all the townsfolk at a game of Poker) Leon, Leon, we have to go now._

_Leon: Why? I was about beat all these townsfolk in a game of Poker.(heard a nuclear explosion, luckily they were twenty thousands feet away)_

_Lloyd:(saw a mushroom cloud)The mushroom cloud will answer._

_Leon: Oh.(talking to the townsfolk) Sorry guys, time to go.(took all the poker chip)_

_Townsfolk: HEY!_

_Leon: You don't need poker chip after all this.(left all the townsfolk) Where Rachet?  
_

_Lloyd: He's getting the ship._

_Leon: I hope he's not taking a long time, I don't want radiation killing off my beautiful hair._

Finn: You had hair, Leon?

Rachet: Shut up. Now onto the flashback,(narrating) _so after a Nuclear explosion occur and I was push away by the shock wave, and after a few hours, I ran into town, and saw all the people dying out by the nuclear missile affect, they were deform, flesh less, and let out a horrible screech of agony. _

_Rachet:(saw the walking dead) One nuke done all this, I wonder if they were multiple nukes.(a decaying townsfolk was on him)_

_Townsfolk:( in agony) HELP US!(Rachet push him the townsfolk off of him)_

_Rachet: Can't help you now, you're already dead.(searching for the ship)_

_Meanwhile with Lloyd and Leon, who were getting they stuff to leave this planet._

_Lloyd:(putting all the treasure into a box) Got all the variable, time to go-go-go._

_Townsfolk:(went to Leon) Excuse sir, my family is in danger, I need your help to rescue them._

_Leon: I wish I can help you, but..(Rachet found the ship and landed near Leon) My ship is here.(went into the ship, Lloyd and disappear into space)Phew._

_Lloyd: Phew._

_Rachet: Phew.(the planet was split in half)_

Rachet: And that's the story, the infamous story.

Lloyd:It's get better every time.

Leon: Too bad everyone else started crying.(everyone was crying expect for Finn)

Finn: I didn't get with your flashback story.

Meanwhile with the Arceus in outer space

Arceus:(still blabbing out the battle with the Darkrai) How did he attack me like that? How did he attack me like that?(made a planet explode with his palm of his hand) How did he attack me like that?

Darkrai:(teleported behind the Arceus) I see you're still blabbing about your defeat.

Arceus: You.(used mini hyper beam at the Darkrai but was reflected) Because of you,(show the Darkrai his deform face from the Roar of Time) my face is ruin, I can't rule people with this horrible face.

Darkrai: Your point?

Arceus:(form psycho blade and started slice and dice the Darkrai, but missed) THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I KNEW THAT I SHOULD HAVE KILL THE BOY BEFORE YOU CAME HERE TO STOP ME! (used Aurora beam , but the Darkrai absorbed it) HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? HOW CAN YOU NOT...

Darkrai:(cutting the Arceus off) Remember Arceus, I'm the creator of darkness.(used Dark void on the Arceus, which from into a giant, dark ball and the Arceus used Hyper beam to destroy it)

Arceus: I can also do that too.

Darkrai: Let's fight then.(the Arceus and the Darkrai were clashing each other out in an awesome battle)

Meanwhile

Rachet: Finally.(landing in the harbor) We're here.(everyone were leaving the ship A. S. A. P so they didn't be tip over by a machine that tip ships that make people get out)

Transport Bot:(came to greet with them) Do you want your ship to go to a repair ward?

Rachet: Not really.

Transport Bot: Ok then.(left and went to another person) Do you want your ship to go to a repair ward?

Lloyd: And now...

Rachet: Wait Lloyd, we have to get our ship into a protected crate so no one would get their butter finger on it.(went into a person that put ships into a protective ship, then a bunch of people in a trench coat were looking for Lloyd)

Lloyd: Oh, not a good time, not a good time.(left the group)

Leon: Where are you going?

Lloyd: It's them again.

Leon: Who?

Lloyd:(point at the people with the trench coat) Those people.

Leon: Start running.(Lloyd ran off)

Jake: Why Lloyd running away?

Leon: You see Jake, Lloyd been hiding from a Princess who love them, she ordered a bunch of loyal soldier to find him.

Jake: Isn't that good?

Leon: No, he doesn't love her.

Jake: Who's her?

Leon: She's Princess Arounoa Kingson, ruler of the Kingson empire.

Felicia: She's aslo a pitiful bitch.

Leon: Wait a second, I don't think they are the same people, I'll check.(went to the people with the trench coat)

Person: Excuse sir, have you seen Lloyd..

Leon: I don't know Lloyd Kindu.

Person: Never heard of the person, we were talking about Lloyd del Freego, a cyber terrorist that hacked into bank account and steal their money.(saw the person that the guy in the trench coat was talking about) There he is, GET HIM!(all the guys in trench coat chase after him)

Leon: That was weird, but good, they weren't looking for Lloyd (a box was moving to Leon)

Lloyd:(coming out of the box) Were they was looking for me?

Leon: No.

Lloyd: Phew good,(came out of the box) that box smell like sweaty arm pit glazed with sperm.(the box moved all by itself into a corner as Lloyd and Leon left and went back to the gang)

Jake: So what happened?

Leon: They were looking for some other person.

Jake: Sweet, we can go home.

Rachet:(came back to the gang) Sorry for the delay, I met with some of my roach friend, and now, Lloyd teleported us to home.(Lloyd teleported everyone to his home)

Baron:(smelling the home, then which his nose bleed) The sweet smell of bloody sinus.

Rachet: Everyone wait here, me and Lloyd will check the house for any enemies.(pick up a slipper)

Lloyd: I don't think a slipper would be a effective weapon.

Rachet: Does it matter?

Lloyd: Well no.(Rachet and Lloyd went to the house and check the window, and no one was there)Perfect, no one there.

Rachet: No, you always check inside the house.(clicking on the number which seen to be a password that will unlock the house's door, and the door open) Be careful, we don't know what type of monster that lurk inside our house, for all we know, there would be a monster that can tear our face off.(Rachet and Lloyd ran into the living room, only to see giant roaches playing poker) Oh, only roaches.

Roach: There was a Brutea Arcadia in the house, but we taken care of that.

Roach #2:(wearing the Brutea Arcadia's armor) Yeah.

Roach: We'll be on our way.

After a montage of getting everyone into the entrance to Rachet's Laboratory, went through various tunnel and traps, they were in the door which leads to Rachet's Laboratory.

Rachet: Now since we have all survive the various deathtraps that I set up, WELCOME TO MY LABORATORY! LABORATORY! LABORATORY!(evil laughter as thunder and lighting was in the background)Let's all come in before the hungry centipede comes back and eat us all.(heard the sound of the centipede and everyone went into the laboratory)

Lloyd:(exploring Rachet's Laboratory) Eegh! Rachet sure had a free time to himself.(saw a machine and went to it) What's this?

Rachet:(moving a machine which was under a tarp) Lloyd, don't touch my anti-matter machine, you will be fuse into the floor if you do.

Lloyd:(disappointed) Ohh.

Rachet: Now inducing my latest, most awesomeness invention that you have witness in your young life,(removed the tarp) My Upgrade station.

Machine: Upgrade station, ready to upgrade.

Rachet: Who's first.

Baron: I'll go.(Lloyd gasped)

Lloyd: Baron, NO! You don't know what will happened.

Baron: I can take this like a man.(step up to the upgrade station)

Rachet: Yes, for you Baron, you shall be equip with a sub automatic proton seeking rifle with ionic molecular grenade, not only that and a pro-fusion Utopian space armor which will protect you from short and long range attack made by the Arceus.(the machine took out all those stuff that Rachet was talking out and give it to Baron)

Baron: Oh boy.

Jake:(ran up to Rachet) My turn.

Rachet: Hmm, for Fido.

Jake: It's Jake.

Rachet: Whatever,(take an amulet from his drawer)take this.

Jake: What the suppose with this?(put on the amulet and fell the power) WHOA! I feel the power.

Rachet: That amulet has Elentalize, allows you to turn your body hard as a rock, reinforced as Steel, and you get the rest.

Jake: Algebraic.(turn himself into titanium) Finn, punch me.

Finn: No.

Jake: Fine wimp, I'll get Lloyd to do it.(went to Lloyd) Hey Lloyd.

Felicia: What about me?

Rachet: Ahh, I know.(took out a blast core from his drawer) Maybe this will help.(Lloyd punches Jake and he threw)

Jake: Coming through.(crashed onto the floor)

Felicia: I can't use that.

Rachet: Press it on your hand and squeeze it.(give the blast core to Felicia and she squeeze it, and discharge of electricity began to grow violently)

Felicia:(screaming) Rachet, is this some type of gag?

Rachet: No, it's working.(the blast core exploded but didn't destroy anything)

Felicia: What happened?

Rachet: You adsorbed a blast core, which will amplified your power ten fold.

Felicia:(form elctro sword from her hand) This is awesome.

Finn: Me next, me next.

Rachet: Yes, yes, follow me.(Finn follow Rachet to his workshop)

Finn: What do I get?

Rachet: Something very special.(open a safe, and reveal to Finn a gauntlet) Behold.

Finn: Is that Billy's big ol' six finger gauntlet which was destroyed by the Lich King?

Rachet: Well yes, but it's now a newer version of it, I called the gauntlet of Recouinton.

Gauntlet: Ready to battle.

Finn:(amazed) Awesome.

Rachet: This is much stronger than what you are talking about, made out of titanium alloy, equip with magical gem and etc.(give the gauntlet to Finn, then in which he put it on)

Gauntlet: You are Finn the human, I guess?

Finn: Yes.

Rachet: It also know the person once they put it on.

Finn: Even more awesome.

Rachet: Move along, I have other people to carter to.

Meanwhile in a repair ward, Major supreme Cybrewaki was in resting mode

Cybrewaki:(went back on) WHAT HAPPENED? All I see was all my soldier, they were all killed.

Ward:(came up to Cybrewaki) Don't worry, most of them are alive, some were severed injury but will recover soon.

Cybrewaki:(relief) Phew good, I didn't to explain to all there wives why did they died.

Ward: You'll have to stay here for few more hours, your internal hard drive is weaken.(left Cybrewaki)

Cybrewaki: Well, if I have to say here, mind as well send a message that I'm okay.

Meanwhile in Rachet's Laboratory

Rachet: And lastly for Flame Princess, a water,shock,frost-proof space techno suit, so you won't be affected by water, electricity, and Ice.(take the suit out of the closet and threw it to Flame Princess)

FP: How do I put it on?

Rachet:(slow, deep voice) STRIP!

FP:(WTF face) What?

Rachet: Go to the strip room , and changed it there.

FP: Oh, where is it?

Rachet: (points to the location)go south.(Flame Princess went to the strip room)

Lloyd: Now we can go and fight that Arceus.(teleported out of Rachet's Laboratory for a few seconds, then came back)

Rachet: So what happened?

Lloyd: They were Crystalline Raptors and Lycens.

Rachet: Oh, we have to wait for them to leave.

Jake: What? We're more powerful than ever, dude. We can fight them.

Rachet: Lycen are no problem, but Crystalline Raptor are fierce and can be very furious when encountering them, we should wait.(Jake went to the door as Rachet was trying to stop him) NO JAKE! Don't you realize what you are dealing with.

Jake: I'm ignoring you.(open the door, and a group of Crystalline Raptors were fighting Lycen in a epic battle) Whoa.(one of the raptor saw Jake and ran toward him) YIKES! I'm turn into sapphire.(Jake's body turn into Sapphire) Let me see if they can attack me now.(the raptor have scratched Jake's Sapphire armor) Dude, my Sapphire body.

Rachet: I tried to warn you.(the Raptor had screeched out a roar)

To be continued

Don't sue me man Production

2012copyrighted


End file.
